Prince
by Luud-chan
Summary: "Durante quase 17 anos, Hinata esperou por um príncipe que não veio. Como se não bastasse, Uchiha Sasuke era um insolente, que além de não se contentar em atormentar sua vida, fazia questão de zombar do que ela acreditou por tanto tempo. Mas talvez, algo inesperado por ela poderia surgir dali. E se durante todo esse tempo ela estivesse esperando pelo príncipe errado?"
1. Príncipes não existem

**Revisada em: 09/10/2014**

* * *

Prince

* * *

**Pr****íncipes não existem**

* * *

"_Eu estarei esperando_

_Ele partiu teu coração_

_Ele levou a tua alma_

_Você está ferida por dentro_

_Pois há um vazio_

_Você precisa de algum tempo_

_Para ficar sozinha_

_Então você vai achar_

_O que você sempre soube"_

* * *

Desde pequena eram lhe contadas histórias sobre cavaleiros com lindos garanhões brancos ou príncipes majestosos que eram gentis e corajosos e que a tratariam como uma verdadeira princesa. Durante longos anos, Hyuuga Hinata acreditou nisso. Acreditou que um príncipe encantado viria salvá-la sempre que estivesse em apuros e que seria capaz de entendê-la quando mais ninguém o faria.

Demorou dezesseis anos — e meio — para que percebesse que estava errada. Não somente errada, mas, _terrivelmente, horrivelmente, absolutamente,_ mas _muito_ errada _meeeeeeeesmo. _Até mesmo o jovem Uzumaki Naruto — que fora sua fantasia amorosa por mais de cinco anos — tinha saído de sua lista sobre possíveis príncipes perfeitos.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o rapaz tinha quebrado seu coração em pedaços tão pequenos que seria praticamente impossível reconstruí-lo. Como das outras três milhões de vezes, Naruto se declarara para Sakura, e diferente das outras três milhões de vezes que a resposta tinha sido "não", ela aceitara seus sentimentos — provavelmente ele a vencera pelo cansaço. E começaram a namorar no mesmo dia, assumiram na frente da escola inteira.

_Rum! Não é como se ela fosse de declarar para ele algum dia mesmo_, Hinata pensou amargamente, _ninguém precisava saber sobre os sentimentos dela._

— Hyuuga. — A voz grave despertou-a do transe em que se encontrava, deu um pulinho de susto e virou apenas para encontrar Uchiha Sasuke. — Estava dormindo em pé no meio do corredor.

Ah. Uchiha Sasuke era um bastardo filho da mãe que trazia o pior lado de Hinata — que nem ela mesma sabia que existia até conhecê-lo. As garotas costumavam ficar tendo faniquitos quando o viam, enquanto sussurravam umas para as outras como ele era perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso e mais um bando de adjetivos que preferia nem lembrar.

Para ela, Sasuke não passava de um arrogante riquinho esnobe. Não tinha o costume de julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las, mas era exatamente dessa forma que ele se portava. Odiava a forma que falava com as outras pessoas, com aquele queixo empinado.

E de uns tempos para cá, tinham se encontrado e "conversado" mais tempo do que gostaria.

Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente e, por um segundo, apertou os olhos e os lábios de desgosto, para depois se esforçar ao máximo apenas para colocar um sorriso no rosto. Piscou algumas vezes antes de responder sem gaguejar:

— Não estava dormindo, Uchiha-san. Mas agradeço pelo seu aviso. — Quis bufar, mas não o fez. Apenas esforçou-se para manter o sorriso e fez uma breve reverência. — Estou indo, desculpe pelo _incômodo_. — Oh, ácida demais.

Sasuke sorriu de maneira quase imperceptível. Começaram a chamar atenção dos outros colegas que começavam a chegar.

— Tem uma língua afiada, Hyuuga — comentou. — Quem diria que por trás desse rosto de princesa, se escondia uma garota assim.

Hinata poderia ter corado se não estivesse tão irritada. Desde o começo do namoro do seu ex-príncipe, estava irritada com tudo. Com a vida, com as pessoas, com a porcaria do mundo! E o rapaz na sua frente, não ajudava _nenhum pouco._

— _Teme!_ — Ela olhou por cima dos ombros do rapaz e viu Naruto correndo animado, enquanto puxava Sakura com uma mão e acenava efusivamente com a outra. — Hinata-chan!

Ah não! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Estivera a semana toda evitando _o-mais-novo-casal-lindo-da-escola-inteira_ e agora estava ali. Tudo por culpa do Uchiha! Conteve-se para não fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

— _Dobe_, não grite a essa hora, ainda é cedo — Sasuke reclamou e depois olhou para a garota de cabelo rosa. — Sakura.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun — murmurou parecendo constrangida. — Hinata. — Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, desconfortável.

Ah. Hinata teve certeza que a outra sabia. Sentiu-se mal.

— B-bom dia, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.

O clima ficou tão tenso quanto ferro. O único que parecia alheio a tudo, era Naruto — que era um poço de lerdeza.

— Eu e a Hinata estávamos de saída. — Ser chamada pelo primeiro nome pegou-a totalmente de surpresa. Sasuke pegou sua mão e antes que pudesse protestar, começou a ser arrastada pelo corredor inteiro, viraram e ele só parou quando estavam em frente à máquina de bebidas. — Pode me agradecer depois, Hyuuga.

— Agradecer pelo quê? — replicou ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o pulso marcado. Uma das grandes desvantagens de ser branca demais: ficar roxa por qualquer motivo. Seu tom era ácido quando continuou: — Por me arrastar pelo corredor inteiro? _Obrigada._

O rapaz revirou os olhos quase dramaticamente e voltou-se para ela.

— _Por favor, _Hyuuga. — Era a primeira vez que o escutava dizer "por favor". — Não seja idiota, praticamente todo mundo sabe que você gosta do idiota do Naruto. Só diga "obrigada" e estaremos bem.

A Hyuuga olhou para o rosto do Uchiha. Poderia jurar que havia um rastro de um sorriso ali, um sorriso bem cínico e irritante. Duvidava muito que ele deixaria por isso mesmo, iria ficar devendo-o mesmo que não precisasse da ajuda dele para ter ido embora. Limitou-se a suspirar e morder o lábio inferior.

— Obrigada, Uchiha-san — disse cuidadosamente. — Obrigada por me salvar daquela situação. Com sua licença. — Virou-se para, finalmente, ir para a sala de aula.

— Hyuuga. — Parou para olhá-lo. — Você age completamente diferente comigo, nem parece você. Por quê? Nem gaguejar você gagueja.

— Eu não preciso responder isso. — E saiu, deixando Sasuke sozinho e com a melhor expressão de idiota que alguém poderia tirar dele.

— Só parece ser uma princesa, Hyuuga. Mas tem a língua de uma cobra.

* * *

**O que o Uchiha queria com você?**

Hinata levantou o olhar do bilhete e encontrou Kiba encarando-a do outro lado da sala. Pensou um pouco antes de responder.

**Não era nada demais. Não se preocupe.**

Depois de alguns minutos, o bilhete voltou para sua mesa. Antes de abrir, teve o cuidado de não deixar que o professor de Biologia vê-la desdobrar o papel, seria ruim se ele a pegasse e lesse em voz alta, ainda que não tivesse nada demais para ser visto. De qualquer modo, odiaria passar por tal constrangimento. Estremeceu só de pensar.

**Shino e eu vamos naquela lanchonete que você gosta depois da aula. Quer vir com a gente? **

Iria escrever que sim, porém, acabou lembrando que já tinha marcado de ir ao karaokê com Tenten e as outras meninas no mesmo horário. Fazia um mês que estava marcando isso e ela não iria decepcioná-las desmarcando de última hora.

**Desculpe, já tenho compromisso. =[**

— Hinata, você parece estar prestando muita atenção na aula hoje, poderia responder a questão, por favor?

Seus olhos se arregalaram como pratos e teve que respirar fundo para não desmaiar de nervoso. Espiou brevemente o quadro. Botânica. Urgh. _Qual é o lugar apropriado para o bom desenvolvimento das briófitas?_

— Sim, sensei. — Levantou da cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder: — As briófitas se desenvolvem melhor em lugares úmidos e sombreados!

— Certo, Hinata. Pode sentar — disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas de desconfiança. — Outra característica das briófitas é...

Ela parou de escutar tudo que ele dia assim que se sentou. Esperou alguns minutos para poder passar o bilhete para Kiba. Depois disso, a aula se passou sem nenhum tipo de incidente. Fez questão de prestar atenção a cada mínimo detalhe, para que o professor não "pegasse no seu pé".

Encontrou Tenten na hora do intervalo, ela parecia radiante.

— Hinata! — Pulou nos seus ombros e abraçou-a. — Bom dia!

Infelizmente, Tenten não estava na mesma sala que a dela. Os únicos amigos, _amigos mesmo_ que tinha em sua classe, eram Kiba e Shino. E para seu desgosto, Sasuke também estava ali e tinha que ficar sentindo seus constantes olhares, que pareciam perfurar suas costas.

— Bom dia, Tenten-chan! Quer dividir? — Hinata sorriu e levantou a marmita cheia de guloseimas diferentes, que dificilmente conseguiria comer sozinha.

— Claro! Você trouxe essa omelete maravilhosa! Como você consegue?! — Beliscou a comida e sentou ao lado da amiga. — Você vem para o karaokê hoje, não é?

— Sim. Nós marcamos, e você está tão animada...

— Que bom! Então, mudança de planos! Ao invés de irmos para o karaokê, vamos para uma festa! — declarou, faltando dar pulinhos de tanta animação.

— O quê? Mas... Mas... Tenten-chan! — quis protestar, mas não conseguiu formular bem o que queria dizer.

— Relaxa, Hinata! Não vai ser nada demais, lá vai ter o karaokê! — justificou-se. — Vai ter uma festa legal na casa da Ino, os pais dela viajaram e ela convidou a gente pra ir lá. Vai ser demais!

— E-eu — esforçou-se para colocar as palavras para fora. — Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, é melhor eu ir para casa.

— Vamos lá, Hinata! Um pouco de diversão não vai te matar. Você só estuda, e estuda, e estuda... Dê um descanso para si mesma! — Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam pidões. — Vai ser a mesma coisa do karaokê, só que com mais gente...

A morena olhou bem para a amiga, aaah, não iria conseguir negar. Ficaria com a consciência pesada se não fosse e também ficaria se fosse, então... Dane-se.

— Tudo bem, Tenten-chan!

— Isso! — comemorou. — Amo você, Hinata! Me encontre no portão quando a aula acabar!

Hinata suspirou.

— Ok.

* * *

O barulho da música era tão alto que Hinata achou que iria ficar surda. Tentou passar entre a multidão de adolescentes que dançava, cantava e jogava alguma coisa que preferiu não saber. Foi pisoteada duas ou três vezes, mas conseguiu chegar à cozinha em quase segurança, o lugar estava razoavelmente mais calmo. Só alguns colegas que conversavam e bebiam alguma coisa — provavelmente ilegal para a idade deles.

Não tinha demorado mais que vinte minutos para que fosse abandonada no meio daquele bando de gente que nem conhecia. Tenten e Temari logo tinham se perdido no meio daquela enorme confusão.

_Como elas conseguem?,_ Hinata pensou com os lábios apertados de frustração, _devia ter ido à lanchonete com Kiba e Shino._

Pelo jeito não tinham sido convidados para aquela porcaria de festa. Sorte a deles. Queria ir pra casa e entrar debaixo do cobertor quentinho e ler o livro de História para revisar a matéria. Não queria estar ali. Odiava lugares cheios, odiava lugares barulhentos. Gostava de paz, da calma. O grande problema era que a casa de Ino era quarteirões de distância da própria casa, demoraria eras para chegar andando e o ônibus... Ah, nem sabia se passava ônibus ali.

Em outros tempos teria ligado para Neji, mas o primo arrancaria sua cabeça ao ver o tipo de lugar que estava "frequentando" e Hinata não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir sermões. O mesmo servia para o motorista da família, seria bem pior, porque ele falaria direto com seu pai e se não falasse, Hanabi — a irmã linguaruda — o faria.

Só lhe restava esperar.

A garota ficou parada por vários minutos, até sentir sede o suficiente para querer beber alguma coisa. Receosa, abriu a geladeira e encontrou mais garrafas do que poderia contar nos dedos. Procurou algo que não parecesse álcool e encontrou uma garrafa diferente das demais, parecia ser refresco.

— Isso parece servir. — Abriu e bebeu tudo a goladas muito rápidas, sentiu o líquido descer gelado por sua garganta, aliviando a secura que se apoderava dali. — Isso aqui é muito bom. — Terminou de beber o resto rapidamente.

Hinata sentiu-se quente. Uma sensação letárgica se apoderou de todo o seu corpo e parecia leve como uma pena. Teve vontade de gritar, cantar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava alegre.

— Acho que vou pegar outro refresco.

E antes que se desse conta, tinha bebido quatro do _inofensivo_ refrigerante. Na quinta garrafa, sentou-se na varanda, enquanto cantava Summertime¹ mais alto do que julgaria apropriado em uma situação comum. Mas estava tão bêbada, quem ligava? Porque ela não.

— Hyuuga?

A morena levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar negro de Sasuke.

— Quê? — resmungou de volta e voltou a beber.

— Você está bêbada? — perguntou incrédulo. De todas as pessoas, ele nunca imaginou que encontraria logo _ela_ naquele estado.

— Não! — a voz saiu estridente e ela soluçou. — E você? Veio pra fora pra fumar ilegalmente?

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que você está falando, Hyuuga? — disse retoricamente. — Ainda não consigo acreditar que logo você está bêbada. — murmurou para si mesmo. — Você veio com quem?

— Não-não te interessa! — murmurou. — Vai embora!

— Quantas dessa você já tomou? — Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, temendo que ela acertasse a garrafa em sua cabeça. Não sabia o que esperar dela.

— Não lembro — admitiu. — Se você não for embora, eu vou! — Levantou rápido demais e cambaleou, só não caiu porque ele segurou-a pelo braço. — Me solta!

— Vou te levar para casa.

— Eu não quero ir pra casa! — choramingou sem forças para se livrar dele.

— Onde estão suas coisas? — ignorou-a e recebeu apenas um aceno de "não faço ideia". Apertou os lábios e pensou por um minuto, enquanto Hinata continuava cantarolando uma música. — Ok, não saia daqui, tudo bem? Eu já volto.

Pra sua surpresa, a morena apenas assentiu e voltou a se sentar na pequena escada.

Sasuke entrou na casa e passou pelo amontoado de pessoas habilmente, até encontrar Tenten em um canto, conversando e rindo com algum grupo esquisito.

— Tenten — ele chamou-a e no mesmo instante a garota levantou os olhos para encará-lo, parecendo surpresa. — A Hyuuga veio com você?

— Ai Meu Deus! Hinata! Eu não a vejo há horas! Esqueci... Ai Meu Deus... — começou a surtar, sentindo-se extremamente culpada.

— Pare — Sasuke pediu sem paciência. — Ela está bem, só me diz se ela veio com você.

— Sim, ela veio e...

— Ok. Você vai fazer um favor para mim. — Usou um tom que dispensava qualquer tipo de recusa, ela assentiu rapidamente. — Ligue para a casa dela e diz que ela vai passar a noite na sua casa, inventa qualquer merda para que a família dela não surte.

— Tudo bem, mas... O que você vai fazer? Ela está bem mesmo? Pra onde...

— Ela está bem — voltou a afirmar. — Não se preocupe, apenas faça o que eu disse.

— Tá — limitou-se a dizer e observou o rapaz partir. — Que coisa estranha.

Sasuke achou as coisas de Hinata na cozinha, largadas em um canto qualquer. Com um suspiro, pegou tudo e saiu pela porta dos fundos, apenas para não encontrar a garota no lugar que tinha pedido para ficar.

Ele grunhiu.

Procurou-a com o olhar e percebeu que ela não estava muito longe, brincava com um cachorro no meio da grama, estava bêbada demais para conseguir ficar em pé sozinha e o cão a derrubou no chão, atacando seu rosto com lambidas cheias de saliva. Ergh.

O Uchiha se aproximou e espantou o animal, ajudando-a a se levantar em seguida.

— Qual é o seu problema? Eu não disse pra você ficar ali? — repreendeu-a, irritado. — Deixa pra lá, não acredito que estou discutindo com uma bêbada, nem acredito que estou te ajudando — resmungou para si mesmo.

— Eu não pedi sua ajuda — disse com a voz grogue quando ele passou a mão na cintura dela e a fez se apoiar no seu ombro.

— Você é uma mal agradecida.

— Não sou! — rebateu infantil. — Não sou!

— _Porra_ — sussurrou para que ela não ouvisse e revirou os olhos. — Não consegue ficar de pé?

As pernas de Hinata pareciam mais gelatina do que qualquer outra coisa. Sua expressão era quase adorável.

— Consigo, olha aqui! — Soltou-se dele para mostrar que estava errado, mas falhou miseravelmente ao cambalear mais uma vez e cair no chão.

— Estou vendo, parabéns, Hyuuga — comentou sarcástico, segurando a sugestão de um sorriso. — Parece que vou ter que te carregar. — Agachou-se com as costas viradas na direção dela. — Suba.

— Não! Não vou subir.

— _Suba,_ Hyuuga, não estou pedindo.

Hinata pensou nas suas opções, mesmo com a mente meio nublada, percebeu que não tinha outra saída. Ainda que se recusasse, não tinha forças para lutar contra Sasuke, caso ele resolvesse pô-la nas costas ele mesmo.

A contra gosto, moveu-se devagar na direção dele e passou os braços pelos ombros fortes e tensos, e prendeu-os em volta do seu pescoço, ele levantou e segurou-a fortemente pelas coxas, a bolsa dela pendendo em um dos ombros dele.

— Não precisa me segurar ai — reclamou.

— E onde você espera que eu segure? — replicou, sentindo a textura da pele dela, as coxas roliças. Uuuuuuh.

— Nos joelhos? Tarado.

— Eu não sou tarado, Hyuuga.

— Você é. Está se aproveitando de mim porque estou bêbada.

— Há poucos minutos você disse que não estava bêbada — provocou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e teve que segurar o sorriso mais uma vez.

— Não lembro disso.

— Você é uma bêbada barulhenta — declarou e começou a andar.

— Minhas coxas vão ficar marcadas com seus dedos — apontou, apertando ainda mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele, parecia que queria sufocá-lo.

— Vai sumir. Pare de me apertar desse jeito, vai me matar sufocado — retrucou.

Ela não o fez.

Seguiram metade do caminho em silêncio, por um momento o Uchiha achou que Hinata tinha dormido, engano o dele. Demorou, mas ela finalmente começou a falar.

— Na escola — soluçou —, você tinha me perguntando por que eu te trato diferente. — Ele esperou pela resposta dela. — Eu não gosto de você. É por isso.

— Uau, isso quebra meu coração — disse com ironia e passou mais um tempo antes que continuasse: — Por quê?

— Porque detesto o jeito que você olha para as pessoas, como se fosse melhor que elas — confessou, pouco lúcida.

— Eu sou melhor mesmo — confirmou com sua _excessiva_ humildade. Recebeu um murro na cabeça.

— É exatamente disso que estou falando, você é um arrogante idiota, Sasuke.

— Me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Somos tão íntimos assim agora? — provocou e virou em uma esquina.

— Cale a boca — sibilou mal humorada. — Pra onde você está me levando?

— Pra minha casa. Moro sozinho. — Na verdade, morava com o irmão, mas esse raramente ficava em casa, então é como se sempre estivesse sozinho. — Não vai ter perigo de ninguém te ver assim. — Esperou que ela retrucasse, mas ficou em silêncio. — Sem protestos? Incrível.

— Estamos chegando? — A Hyuuga parecia cansada.

— Mais alguns minutos. Você é pesada — soltou.

— Não se fala isso para uma garota. Príncipes não falariam isso para suas princesas, mesmo que fosse verdade!

— Do que você está falando agora? — Sasuke estava confuso, Hinata era completamente doida naquele estado. — E de qualquer modo, não sou um príncipe.

— Não é mesmo. Um príncipe nunca seria um idiota como você. Ele seria mais como Naruto-kun — recitou amarga. — Mas ele não é o meu príncipe.

— É agora que você vai começar a chorar? — resmungou, apertando-a ainda mais sem se dar conta. — Você tem razão, ele não é o _seu_ príncipe.

— Ele é o príncipe da Sakura. Mesmo que eu tivesse me declarado, não teria adiantado nada mesmo... Príncipes estúpidos. Eu o odeio — sentenciou, mas era uma mentira. Os dois sabiam disso, porém, Hinata queria repetir isso para si mesma até que fosse verdade, porque só assim não iria sofrer mais. — Príncipes não magoam suas princesas.

— Príncipes não existem, Hyuuga — Sasuke declarou quase amistoso. — Você deveria saber disso.

— Eu sei! — exclamou com a voz estridente.

— Você é uma bêbada barulhenta — repetiu. — Será que também é uma bêbada esquecida?

— Espero que sim, porque quero esquecer tudo isso, inclusive sua cara.

— Você pode ser rude. — Dessa vez ele sorriu. — Chegamos.

Era um apartamento simples, apesar de grande. O prédio tinha somente quatro andares e Sasuke morava no último. Com facilidade, andou até o elevador e apertou o botão do seu andar, esperou com mais paciência do que demonstrava. Abriu a porta com Hinata ainda em suas costas e entrou no quarto perfeitamente arrumado.

— Você é organizado.

— Surpresa?

A Hyuuga deixou-o no vácuo. Sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza, o rapaz soltou-a na cama de casal macia. Ela gemeu, surpresa, e olhou para ele. Sasuke pensou que tinha desenvolvido a capacidade de ler os seus olhos, porque parecia ter um enorme "idiota" inscrito ali.

— Você pode dormir ai, sonhe com seus príncipes, eles só existem nos seus sonhos. — Tinha um tom ressentindo em suas palavras, o que não passou despercebido por ela, Hinata sempre fora muito boa em ler as pessoas. — O que é uma pena.

— Falando desse jeito — Engoliu a saliva, que desceu por sua garganta rasgando —, até parece que você gosta de mim — zombou.

Foi a vez de Sasuke ficar em silêncio. Hinata tremeu. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke gostava dela. _Dela._ O. QUE? QUÊ?

— Você gosta de mim — declarou abismada.

— Talvez — começou receoso. — Mas isso não importa, porque você só gosta de príncipes e eu não sou um.

— Há uma grande chance que eu esqueça isso depois, e espero que sim e nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, Uchiha-san, você é bonito o suficiente para ser um príncipe.

Qual era dessa mudança de personalidade do nada?

— Hyuuga, você é cruel. — Aproximou-se da cama e parou ao lado dela, encararam-se por um minuto inteiro, antes de ele se abaixar o suficiente para alcançar o rosto feminino e dizer: — Espero que não tenha bebido o suficiente para se esquecer disso.

E Uchiha Sasuke beijou Hyuuga Hinata. Não de uma maneira selvagem, rude e cheia de paixão, mas de uma maneira calma, sincera e cheia de sentimentos. Ela não o afastou, ficou estática, enquanto a textura dos lábios masculinos preenchiam os dela com perfeição inimaginável.

Quando ele se afastou, os dedos ainda estavam enrolados no cabelo negro e liso.

— Eu poderia ser um príncipe por você, Hyuuga, mas você já tem um príncipe no seu coração e ele não é eu.

Mas Hinata pouco se lembrou das palavras dele, sentiu a letargia tomar conta de si e o sono pesou em seus olhos, antes de finalmente adormecer, disse baixinho com pouca coerência:

— Sabe o que seria engraçado? — Ajeitou-se na cama, embrulhando-se no lençol. Tinha o cheiro de Sasuke. — Você vestido de príncipe, seria engraçado. Uchiha Sasuke... de príncipe.

E dormiu.

O rapaz observou-a por um instante, pensativo. Não é que ela tinha lhe dado uma _grande_ ideia? Talvez não poderia ser o príncipe que ela _queria_, mas poderia _ser_ o cavalheiro capaz de roubar-lhe o coração.

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke tinha uma grande ideia. E logo colocaria seus planos em prática.

_Príncipes não existem, Hyuuga, mas cavaleiros sim e eu vou te mostrar isso._

* * *

**A/N: **_Oie gente! Como vocês estão? :) Espero que bem, hehe. Well, eu resolvi escrever essa three-shot, porque não tenho tempo pra escrever algo maior, e não acho que escrevo tantas SasuHina's como gostaria, infelizmente. A Hinata está sim OOC, mas somente em relação ao Sasuke, preferi fazer assim, pra que ficasse verossímil ao contexto da história que quis apresentar. Espero que isso não tenha as incomodado, tirando isso, vou tentar fazer a Hina parecer exatamente como é! :) __Acho que é a cara dela essa coisa de príncipes e etc, e achei que seria divertido escrever em cima desse contexto usando logo o Sasuke. Além disso, SasuHina é o meu OTP! *-* Esses lindos! s2 A música no começo é do Lenny Kravitz, chamada "I'll be waiting", escutem, porque ela é bem bonitinha! rs._

_¹ A música que a Hinata estava berrando é Summertime da Janis Joplin, se vocês estiverem afim, coloquem ai no youtube para entenderam o jeito que ela estava cantando, hehe._

_Reviews são sempre bons, por isso, eu iria apreciar muito se vocês deixassem a opinião de vocês. Isso com certeza é um incentivo! Muito obrigada para aqueles que leram até o fim (inclusive as notas), é sempre um prazer! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijão!_

**09/10/2014: **Obrigadíssima a todos que comentaram. De verdade. Vocês são uns amores.


	2. Como o verão

**Revisada em: 09/10/2014**

* * *

Prince

* * *

**Como o verão**

* * *

"_No meu começo...  
Não havia nada...  
Tão vazio...  
No espaço entre eles.  
E você veio  
Ligou as luzes e criou o que veio a ser  
Antes de eu... Arrancar suas asas.  
Cubra-me, por favor.  
Abra suas asas... me cubra e_

_Prometa isso  
seja o último a beijar meus lábios."_

* * *

Sasuke sempre fora um garoto distante, mas nem sempre fora arrogante e, na maioria das vezes, um tremendo babaca insensível. Ele costumava ser um bom garoto, que admirava o irmão mais velho como se fosse uma espécie de herói. As coisas na sua vida só mudaram quando os pais começaram a brigar demais por motivos que não compreendia.

Ele se viu crescendo em um lar que, a cada dia que passava, desmoronava, até não existir mais. Aos dez anos de idade, viu o irmão Itachi sair de casa e "abandoná-lo" com os pais em plena crise. E o garotinho que uma vez fora sorridente, carinhoso e gentil, transformara-se em um adolescente arrogante, insensível e pouco amigável.

Quando entrou no colegial, mudou-se para junto de Itachi apenas pelo fato do apartamento dele ficar bem mais próximo da escola do que a casa dos pais. E isso também foi uma chance para que Fukaku e Mikoto pudessem reconstruir o casamento de anos, que estava aos frangalhos.

Com o Uchiha mais velho começando a assumir os negócios da família, mal parava em casa. Ele estava em constantes reuniões e viagens de negócios e, consequentemente, Sasuke passava muito tempo sozinho — o que só alimentou o seu espírito de "lobo solitário". Tinha uma boa relação com Itachi, mas preferia ficar no seu canto, reservado.

Tinha amigos como Naruto e Sakura. Naruto era irritante e barulhento, _expert_ em invadir seu espaço pessoal — na verdade, Sasuke achava que o rapaz nem sabia o que isso significava — e não importava qual era a ocasião, sempre estava lá, rindo inconvenientemente. Sakura não era muito diferente, outra intrometida e pegou o mesmo trem de Naruto. Enfiou-se na sua vida antes que percebesse. Certamente notara que a garota era apaixonada por si, porque vivia pregada nele, toda vez que tinha a oportunidade, estava berrando "Sasuke-kun" pra lá e pra cá.

Era óbvio que não estava interessado nela de forma amorosa, ainda mais por saber que Naruto era completamente louco por ela. Podia ser um arrogante, mas não era um fura olho cafajeste. Então sempre acabava a dispensando enquanto desejava que Sakura simplesmente desistisse e aceitasse os sentimentos do amigo.

Mas, Uchiha Sasuke, com certeza estava interessado em Hyuuga Hinata. Desde o momento em que ela o encarara diretamente nos olhos e falou sem gaguejar ou até mesmo corar. Desde então estava a observando, estudando-a e aprendeu a admirá-la com o tempo. Hinata era uma garota gentil, inteligente e reservada — tudo que apreciava em uma garota — e, com bônus, tinha aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos leitosos toda vez que olhava para ele.

Só tinha uma coisa, uma única coisa que odiava nela: Seu coração pertencia à Naruto.

Como uma garota como Hinata poderia se apaixonar por um idiota como Uzumaki?

Urgh.

Ainda era cedo quando a viu acordar. A Hyuuga abriu os olhos devagar, de maneira preguiçosa e confortável — ele tinha se dado o trabalho de fechar as cortinas, o que deixou o quarto parcialmente escuro. Estava sentado em um _puff_ negro ao lado da cama, apenas aguardando. Ela demorou a assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou diretamente para ele.

Gritou.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Bom dia para você também — murmurou em resposta.

Os olhos dela estavam vidrados, a boca abria e se fechava sem que nenhum som saísse, o Uchiha revirou os olhos.

— O-o-o que você está fazendo aqui? — gaguejou debilmente.

— Eu? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Olhe bem em sua volta, Hyuuga. Onde _você_ está?

— AI MEU DEUS! — Hinata olhou debaixo das cobertas e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que suas roupas estavam devidamente no lugar.

— Aliviada? — comentou sarcástico. — Não se preocupe, não abusei de você enquanto dormia. E se tivéssemos feito algo, você iria lembrar.

O calor tomou conta do rosto dela quase imediatamente. Ela ainda estava confusa e sua cabeça doía, além da garganta estar extremamente seca. O rapaz estendeu um copo de água na sua direção.

— Sua primeira ressaca, _parabéns_. — Ainda receosa, pegou o copo das mãos dele e bebeu tudo em goles rápidos e desesperados, deleitando-se com a maravilhosa sensação do líquido gelado.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Uchiha-san? — perguntou por fim.

— Não é óbvio? Você estava bêbada e te trouxe pra cá — disse simplista. — Você não queria ir pra casa e, aparentemente, suas amigas tinham se esquecido de você.

— Bem... — murmurou com os olhos fechados. — Obrigada, Uchiha-san, peço desculpas pelo incômodo. — Hinata parou para pensar melhor por um instante, até se dar conta de uma coisa. — Meu pai...

— Não se preocupe, Hyuuga. Falei para sua amiga, Tenten, dizer que você ia passar a noite na casa dela. Agora — Levantou do _puff_ e seguiu na direção da porta —, você deve estar com uma dor de cabeça do inferno. Tem um banheiro no fim do corredor, deixei uma toalha para você lá. Tome um banho gelado e depois venha para a cozinha, um café bem forte vai te ajudar.

— Obrigada — agradeceu sem jeito.

Ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Hinata sentou na cama e massageou as têmporas na tentativa de aliviar a dor. Deixou um suspiro escapar e finalmente levantou. O contato dos seus pés quentes com o chão frio a fez estremecer levemente. Correu até o banheiro — não sem antes olhar para todos os lados — e depois de fechar a porta, analisou tudo por poucos segundos antes de entrar no chuveiro.

Hinata gemeu quando a água gelada entrou em contato com eu corpo, mas obrigou-se a ficar embaixo do chuveiro até que estivesse completamente molhada. Quando se acostumou à temperatura, pôde apreciar o banho melhor. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo espesso e negro azulado, desembaraçando os longos fios, apreciou o cheiro gostoso do sabonete e esfregou o corpo suavemente.

Nesse interim, forçou a mente para lembrar-se o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Lembrava-se vagamente de estar com sede e procurar algo para beber, acabou tomando algo muito similar a refrigerante — e que descobriu que não tinha nada a ver. Depois, apenas o rosto de Sasuke, de várias formas: emburrado, sorrindo cinicamente, com o cenho franzido, com aquela expressão afetada que ela odiava.

_Sasuke, Sasuke e Sasuke._

Por que diabos tinham tantos Sasuke's na sua cabeça?

Apertou os olhos e forçou a mente ir mais a fundo. Naruto!

Ela tinha falado de Naruto com Sasuke! AH, POR QUÊ? Será que tinha falado muitas bobagens? Não conseguia se lembrar de mais de nada! Teve um relapso, algo... Algo segurava suas coxas com força. Olhou aterrorizada para o local, e lá estava: Belas marcas de dedos perfeitos.

O que raios era aquilo? Não estava entendendo mais porcaria nenhuma! Grunhiu e desligou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se em uma toalha negra e felpuda, para depois espiar pela porta e sair segurando as roupas fortemente contra o peito. Correu pelo corredor de novo e abriu a porta, entrando em seguida.

— O que eu fiz? O que _euuuuuuu_ fiz? — choramingou, ressentida por não se lembrar de mais de nada e por ter que vestir a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Só queria voltar para casa! — Burra! Sabe o que é isso? Castigo por ter ido àquela festa amaldiçoada. Nunca deveria ter ido...

Olhou-se no vasto espelho perto da porta e gemeu frustrada ao perceber as olheiras embaixo dos belos olhos, a visível marca em suas coxas, além da bagunça que estava seu cabelo. Não era a adolescente mais vaidosa do mundo, mas também não era uma mulambenta. Não se importava em se maquiar logo pela manhã e sair com a boca borrada de batom vermelho, porém, fazia questão de pentear bem os cabelos e deixar a roupa bem passada e arrumada.

Optou por fazer um rabo de cavalo e depois passou a mão na roupa para tentar tirar os amassados e arrumou as coisas no ombro e saiu do quarto de Sasuke. Andou devagar pelo corredor novamente, dando passos incertos, até alcançar o arco da porta que dava entrada para um cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha.

Timidamente, espiou.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira perto de uma bancada. Tomava café preto e olhava além da janela, pensativo. Não tinha reparado antes, mas ele estava bem vestido naquela manhã, ficava tão diferente sem o uniforme escolar, até parecia mais velho. O suéter negro de gola alta contrastava com sua pele pálida e a calça jeans, também preta, combinava muito com seu estilo... Sombrio?

— Eu não vou te morder, Hyuuga. Entre e pegue o café, vai ajudar a ressaca passar.

Em outro dia, teria murmurado algo como "não tenho tanta certeza" ou algum comentário ácido. Mas seria muita falta de educação da sua parte, quando ele tinha a ajudado tanto, mesmo que ainda não entendesse o motivo.

Aproximou-se em silêncio e pegou a xícara que o Uchiha estendia na sua direção. Não era muito fã de café, mas se faria com que aquela dor de cabeça infernal fosse embora, tomaria de bom grado até o último gole. Bebericou e fez uma careta.

Amargo demais!

— Beba até o fim — alertou-a, pacientemente.

— Uchiha-san — começou receosa. Tinha muitas perguntas e praticamente nenhuma resposta. — Eu...

— Você quer saber se fez alguma besteira? — interrompeu-a e observou-a morder o lábio inferior e assentir em seguida. — Só falou do Naruto e como ele era o príncipe da Sakura e umas idiotices do gênero — disse.

_É, parece que ela não se lembra de nada,_ pensou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. De todas as pessoas que poderia ter falado sobre o assunto, por que justo com Sasuke? Por que Tenten não a achara? Teria chorado e desabafado toda a sua dor pelo amor não correspondido e no dia seguinte estaria melhor e faria o possível para seguir em frente. Mas é claro que as coisas não podiam ser assim! Claro que não podia!

— Também disse que não gostava de mim — provocou. Hinata estava mais constrangida ainda. Ele não precisava saber disso!

— Desculpe, não era a minha intenção incomodar — disse com a maior calma que conseguiu reunir. — Ou ofendê-lo. Mas tem duas coisas que eu gostaria de saber. — O rapaz assentiu para que ela prosseguisse: — O que são essas marcas nas minhas coxas e por que você me ajudou?

O Uchiha olhou brevemente para as pernas de Hinata e ela corou e encolheu levemente os ombros. A primeira pergunta era fácil, porém a segunda era difícil demais. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais a resposta se tornava complexa. Não iria dizer que nutria sentimentos por ela, seria absolutamente ridículo, uma vez que ela já sabia disso e apenas não se lembrava.

— Eu te carreguei até aqui porque estava bêbada demais para conseguir andar — explicou enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos leitosos dela. — Podemos não ser amigos, Hyuuga, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja tão ruim quanto você pensa. Seria ruim se alguém se aproveitasse de você enquanto estava fora de si.

A Hyuuga assentiu, mesmo não estando totalmente convencida com tal explicação. Não iria insistir, pelo quê? Estava bem e era isso que importava, os momentos vergonhosos seriam apenas uma vaga lembrança, que riria no futuro — nunca se sabe —, e tomaria como lição: Não beber nunca mais!

— Certo. Obrigada, Uchiha-san. Sobre as coisas que eu disse... Agradeceria se deixasse para lá. Eu estava...

— Sendo sincera — completou. — Está magoada. Não vou falar nada para ninguém se é com isso que está preocupada — tranquilizou-a, o semblante compenetrado. Deixou a xícara de lado e suspirou. — E não precisa agradecer.

— É melhor eu ir embora. — Levantou e também deixou a xícara em cima da bancada. — Se você precisar de algo... Pode contar comigo. — Estava em dívida com ele, isso era mau, argh.

_Bem que você poderia me dar seu coração. Seria uma troca justa, _pensou cético.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Vou te deixar no ponto de ônibus — avisou. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, acrescentou: — Hyuuga, você não sabe onde está e isso vai ser por conta da casa, não vai ficar me devendo _mais_ nada.

— Tudo bem, vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata conferiu se tudo estava dentro da bolsa e calçou os sapatos. Tinha colocado a meia longa e puxado para cima o máximo que pudera para ocultar as marcas. Teria que comprar meias mais longas, ou talvez usar saias abaixo dos joelhos... Isso não importa agora!, pensou.

Em silêncio, ela o seguiu até o elevador e desceram o pequeno prédio. Fazia frio do lado de fora, a Hyuuga tremeu e esfregou as mãos nos braços para se esquentar. Pelo canto dos olhos, Sasuke percebeu que ela continuava tremendo. Em um movimento rápido, tirou o suéter negro e jogou por cima dela.

— Vista.

— Não é necessário, Uchiha-san — negou. Não poderia aceitar o casaco dele! Já não bastava ter dormido na sua casa?

— Você está tremendo, Hyuuga. Vista logo.

Ela poderia ter gritado "você não manda em mim", mas não o fez. O tecido suave entre seus dedos carregava um calor atraente e praticamente irresistível. No fim, cedeu e passou o suéter por cima da cabeça. Tinha o cheiro bom e era confortável, apesar de ser um pouco grande demais para o seu corpo — mesmo que ainda fosse um tanto... Caham... Voluptuosa.

— Obrigada.

— Nunca ouvi tantos agradecimentos em um dia só — declarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, eles tinham chegado ao ponto de ônibus. O silêncio pendurou entre eles, quase incômodo. Se nenhum deles não estivesse tão habituado a ficar sozinho, certamente estariam agonizando. Ele esperou o ônibus chegar para garantir que ela fosse embora em segurança. Sem jeito, Hinata despediu-se dele e agradeceu mais uma vez.

Sasuke observou-a partir com um sorriso de canto.

* * *

Segunda-feira de manhã cedo.

Hinata acordara uma hora mais cedo, simplesmente tinha despertado e não conseguira mais dormir. Deu-se por vencida e acabou levantando e foi se arrumar mais cedo.

O restante do final de semana tinha sido bem calmo. Considerando o estado que tinha chegado em casa, achou extraordinário o fato de ninguém ter feito nenhuma pergunta — até mesmo Hanabi que era uma linguaruda, não fizera nenhum comentário impetuoso. Tinha esquecido o celular no silencioso e só lembrou-se de tal fato domingo à noite. Havia milhares de ligações de Tenten, Temari, Ino e até mesmo de Kiba.

Estava se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido para causar tamanho alvoroço. Preferiu não ligar de volta, estava tarde e não queria incomodar ninguém.

Depois de um bom banho, vestiu-se e secou o cabelo até ficar devidamente bem arrumado. Olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro e constatou que as olheiras tinham praticamente desaparecido, as marcas da perna também, entretanto ainda tinha que usar meias mais longas, não se daria ao luxo de deixar alguém ver e querer averiguar o assunto.

Hinata terminou de se arrumar e lembrou que precisava pegar o suéter de Sasuke na secadora, iria devolver assim que o visse. De algum modo, parecia que o cheiro dele ficara impregnado em si. Tinha a impressão que não importava o quanto tentasse tirá-lo, o cheiro estava ali, perseguindo-a.

Franziu levemente o cenho ao se recordar disso. Esperava que ele esquecesse todo o incidente e continuassem a agir como sempre. Alfinetando-se enquanto passava pelo corredor da escola e... só.

— Nee-chan. — Hanabi apareceu na porta do banheiro, ainda sonolenta. — Por que você está acordada? Ainda não são nem sete horas.

— Acordei disposta hoje — respondeu. O que não era mentira. — Te acordei?

— O barulho do secador — explicou com a voz rouca. — Ei, você parece feliz. Quem diria que logo você namoraria o Sasuke-kun! — Deu um sorriso malicioso. — Jamais imag...

— Sobre o que você está falando?! — A voz de Hinata saiu aguda demais, estava completamente sobressaltada pelo comentário da irmã. — Eu não estou namorando Uchiha Sasuke!

— Não? — Arqueou a sobrancelha negra perfeita, lançando um longo olhar de desafio para a irmã mais velha. — E o que são essas marcas nas suas coxas? E eu te vi saindo com ele...

— Espera! Você. VOCÊ ESTAVA NAQUELA FESTA! — acusou e Hanabi deu de ombros — Aquilo não é para alguém da sua idade!

— Sério, nee-chan? — murmurou sarcástica. — Não fuja do assunto! Aposto que deram uns amassos bem quentes.

Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Não sabia o que era pior: Falar a verdade e dizer que estava bêbada ou deixar sua irmã ficar tendo devaneios sobre um inexistente relacionamento com Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke! Como se isso fosse possível!

— Hanabi — Massageou as têmporas —, me deixa em paz, por favor, e vai cuidar da sua vida.

— Tá, tá — resmungou dando meia volta.

A Hyuuga mais velha suspirou e decidiu de terminar de fazer o resto de suas coisas antes que pensasse demais no que não devia. Foi até a área de serviço e pegou o suéter negro e dobrou adequadamente antes de enfiar dentro da bolsa. Preparou o café da manhã e desejou "bom dia" quando seu pai desceu as escadas.

Deixou o chá verde que ele tanto gostava de tomar pela manhã em cima da mesa, e Hiashi agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Fuzilou Hanabi com o olhar quando esta começou a soltar comentários sugestivos.

Hiashi ofereceu-se para deixá-las na escola e como não marcara com ninguém de ir andando, Hinata acabou aceitando. Quando chegou a escola, teve um mau pressentimento. Apertou as mãos nervosamente, desconfiada.

Tudo parecia deserto.

Despediu-se do pai e da irmã e passou pelos imensos portões de ferro da Instituição de Konoha. Um rebuliço fez o seu estômago se agitar e, como prevenção, sentou no banco perto de uma árvore. Puxou os fones de ouvido e encostou-se ali para que o mal estar passasse.

A música a fez cochilar.

* * *

Assim que Sasuke chegou à escola, dirigiu-se para o lugar que gostava de ficar até a hora de entrar em sala de aula. Para sua surpresa, Hinata estava cochilando ali, ainda faltavam vinte minutos para que as aulas começassem. Pensou que deveria acordá-la, mas ao ver seu rosto com aquela expressão tão serena enquanto dormia, acabou desistindo.

Deixaria que ela dormisse mais um pouco e depois implicaria com ela.

Olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava olhando e tirou uma foto dela. Sorriu discretamente e traçou o contorno dos lábios pálidos e cheios na imagem. Gostaria de fazer aquilo de verdade, enquanto ela o encarava com aqueles olhos intensos e brilhantes.

O Uchiha deixou esses pensamentos de lado e sentou-se ao lado dela, ficando a poucos metros de distância. Deixaria que dormisse mais um pouco e depois a acordaria. Abriu um jogo no celular e distraiu-se por um tempo um momento — aquele maldito _Flappy Bird_, não conseguia mais sair dos 15 pontos depois que tinha conseguido fazer 50! Passava muito ódio jogando aquilo.

Não percebeu exatamente quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas em algum momento entre as maldições que soltava e as tentativas de passar dos quinze pontos, a cabeça da morena pendeu na direção dele, o que a deixou apoiada no seu ombro. Sasuke não se mexeu por um instante, até ver que Hinata continuava dormindo.

Percebeu que muitos alunos tinham chegado e que alguns os encaravam, cochichavam algo e davam risadinhas. Outros pareciam pouco amigáveis — em sua maioria, garotas —, fazendo expressões carrancudas. Franziu as sobrancelhas, incomodado.

Olhou para o portão e viu Naruto correndo na sua direção, como sempre, todo destrambelhado. Ele iria gritar, mas Sasuke fez um gesto para que falasse baixo.

— _Teme!_ — Naruto acusou aos sussurros, o olhar alternando entre uma Hinata adormecida e um Sasuke irritado. — Por que você não me contou? Achava que confiava em mim!

— Do que você está falando, _dobe?_ — retrucou e Hinata se mexeu por uns segundos. — O que eu não te contei?

— Você está me fazendo de idiota, sendo irônico ou o quê?... — Fez uma careta e continuou: — Estou falando do seu namoro com a Hinata-chan, é claro! Tá todo mundo falando disso agora, poxa...

— Namoro com a Hinata...? — _Que_?, Sasuke pensou alarmado, apesar de a sua expressão continuar impassível. — Naruto, explica isso melhor.

Naruto guinchou, certamente achava que o amigo estava fazendo-o de estúpido. Mas decidiu falar de qualquer forma:

— Aqui, _teme_. — O Uzumaki pegou o celular e mostrou uma foto meio embaçada de Sasuke bem perto de Hinata, depois outra com ele carregando-a nas costas e ela estava com uma mão em seu cabelo e outra no pescoço, enquanto a cabeça descansava próximo da mesma área. — Você levou ela pra sua casa depois, não foi? Não fazia ideia que vocês estavam _nesse_ nível!

Sasuke sorriu maligno. Poderia desmentir o boato, na verdade, tinha até pensado na possibilidade de tal coisa acontecer, só não achava que iria chegar ao ponto de terem fotos! Seria muito mais fácil se fossem só palavras para serem "desmentidas", provas físicas seriam complicadas demais de negar.

Hinata gemeu e começou a acordar. Piscou algumas vezes e encontrou o olhar de Naruto. Deu um gritinho de surpresa e agarrou-se ao braço de Sasuke, quando percebeu que era ele, tentou se afastar tão bruscamente que quase caiu do banco. E só não caiu, porque o Uchiha segurou-a pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Fique quietinha, Hyuuga. Depois eu te explico.

— Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui! — Naruto reclamou. — Deixem para namorar depois.

— Naruto-kun! — Hinata abriu a boca para falar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido:

— Você está com inveja porque Sakura não está aqui, _dobe_. — Apertou mais os dedos em volta da cintura feminina. — Vamos para a aula, Hinata.

Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, a garota não teve outra opção além de segui-lo. Como da outra vez, Sasuke segurou-a pela mão e a arrastou pela escola. Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber os olhares que eram direcionados para eles. Alguns bem estranhos, por sinal. Poderia ter se desvencilhado dele, mas não o fez.

— Uchiha-san! — chamou quando passaram direto pela sala. — Para onde você está me levando?

Ele ficou em silêncio até chegarem perto da máquina de lanches, o lugar estava deserto. Parou, largou a mão dela e virou-se:

— Agora você vai me chamar de Sasuke, Hinata.

Um arrepio.

Um olhar confuso.

— O-o que você quer dizer com isso? — hesitou. — O que está acontecendo? As pessoas...

— Eles sabem que você dormiu na minha casa — disse e Hinata arregalou os olhos, seus lábios tremeram. — Sabe o que isso significa, não é? E duvido que você queira que fique rolando boatos maldosos sobre nós. Eu não me importo, mas você é uma Hyuuga...

Ele não precisou terminar para que ela entendesse. Hinata não era tão ingênua como aparentava. Pensou na possibilidade de desmentir qualquer coisa que falassem sobre eles, mas de fato estivera no apartamento de Sasuke, só que não pelos mesmos motivos que as pessoas estavam imaginando. Seria completamente inútil tentar desmentir.

— Entendi aonde você quer chegar — finalmente quebrou o silêncio. — É mais conveniente saberem que nós fizemos sexo — Corar foi inevitável — se eles pensarem que somos íntimos, como...

— Namorados — completou fazendo o seu melhor para conter um sorriso de satisfação. — Podemos fingir por algum tempo, até que esqueçam sobre isso.

A Hyuuga ponderou por um momento e apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, desgostosa. Fixou o olhar nele e o Uchiha o sustentou enquanto esperava uma resposta. Para falar a verdade, não achava que algo _assim_ poderia acontecer. No início, iria apenas mandar toda aquela merda para o inferno e deixar que falassem o que quisessem. Porém, ao perceber que poderia tirar uma vantagem de toda aquela louca situação, pensou: Por que não?

Diferente dele, Hinata poderia se preocupar com as mentiras que se espalharam e sabe-se lá que tipo de problema, ou até mesmo que tipo de sentimento, isso tudo poderia trazer para a morena. E ele só precisava de tempo para conquistá-la. Para mostrar que se assim quisesse, poderia ser o príncipe que ela tanto desejava.

— E isso seria... Por quanto tempo? — perguntou ainda incerta. Sasuke deu de ombros, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça do uniforme. Ela voltou a morder o lábio inferior, nervosa. Poderia muito bem recusar, porque a ideia era absurda demais e ao mesmo tempo... Odiaria ouvir as pessoas falando dela como se fosse uma vadia. Se aceitasse, só teria que lidar com as fãs malucas de Sasuke. — Certo, Uchih... Sasuke-san.

Ele quase bufou, mas logo se recompôs. A felicidade o inundou apesar de não ter demonstrado amplamente.

— Agora serei seu príncipe, Hinata-_hime_ — zombou, limitando-se a sorrir discretamente.

A Hyuuga revirou os olhos. Por que raios falara sobre _esse_ assunto com ele?

— Tudo bem, Príncipe Sasuke. — Só espero que isso não dure muito, pensou. — Podemos ir? A aula vai começar.

O rapaz simplesmente se virou e começou a andar na direção da sala de aula, quando percebeu que ela não o seguia, parou:

— Você não vem? — Hinata correu para acompanhá-lo, pouco à vontade. Só piorou quando o braço dele envolveu sua cintura, olhou-o completamente espantada. — As pessoas devem acreditar que estivemos namorando escondido, mas agora já não nos importamos mais.

— Isso é-é realmente necessário? — amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar e manteve o passo no mesmo ritmo. A pressão dos dedos dele em sua pele, mesmo que fosse por cima do tecido, lhe dava uma sensação muito familiar. Estranho. — Esse, esse contato, quero dizer.

— Se quiser que eles acreditem... Sim.

Ai, ele estava apenas se aproveitando. Com certeza iria queimar no inferno, mas por ela, estava tudo bem.

A Hyuuga ficou em silêncio e tentou ignorar todos os olhares sobre os dois. Lembrou-se do suéter e remexeu-se para pegá-lo na bolsa.

— O que foi? — Sasuke perguntou olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

— Seu suéter. Está lavado — explicou enquanto segurava a peça com uma mão.

— Não quero, pode ficar. — A expressão de surpresa que tomou conta do rosto dela foi hilária. — Fique com isso, um _presente._

Hinata balançou a cabeça, incrédula e voltou a guardar o suéter. Quando chegaram à porta da sala, ele juntou os lábios em sua orelha para lhe sussurrar uma coisa. Ela corou.

— Sorria, Hinata-_hime_ precisa estar feliz.

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa e afastou-se rapidamente, a orelha queimando pelo contato.

Lábios... Lábios... A boca dele junto a sua.

"Não se esqueça..."

Hmm?

_Agora só me faltava essa, sonhando que o Uchiha me beijou. Para, Hinata!_, pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Mas por algum motivo, a "lembrança" persistiu e jurou que podia sentir os lábios dele ali, quentes... Como um dia de verão.

* * *

**A/N: **Mais um capítulo! Ficou até grandinho, espero que tenham gostado. Na verdade, a falta de feedback me desanimou um pouco, apesar dos favoritos e follow's, é sempre bom ler o que as pessoas estão achando daquilo que você escreve. Então, seria ótimo se vocês se manifestassem, hehehe. :P Mas well, não posso obrigar ninguém a comentar e muito menos fazer chantagem, continuarei postando normalmente. Porém, me sentiria mais motivada se alguém me falasse o que está achando. :)

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, até o próximo!


	3. Príncipes e Pérolas

Prince

* * *

**Príncipes e Pérolas**

"_E eu te seguirei_

_Através do olho da tempestade_

_Não se preocupe, eu vou mantê-la aquecida._

_Eu te seguirei_

_Enquanto nós estivermos atravessando o espaço_

_Eu não me importo se cairmos em desgraça._

_Eu te seguirei."_

* * *

Hinata estava cansada de tantas perguntas. Quando o boato sobre o seu namoro com Sasuke se "confirmou", foi como se alguém tivesse explodido alguma coisa. De aluna reservada e tímida, Hinata passara a ser o assunto mais comentado do colégio. E ao contrário de muitas pessoas, ela não estava nenhum pouco feliz com isso. Perguntas de todos os tipos surgiram — das inocentes até as mais vergonhosas — o que a deixou de cabelo em pé.

_Sasuke é bom de cama? Sasuke é tão gostoso sem roupa como é com ela? Sasuke é um bom namorado? Aposto que ele é romântico, não é? Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? Sasuke é isso? Sasuke é aquilo?_

E essa nem tinha sido a pior parte. A pior veio quando seus amigos também vieram perguntar sobre o assunto. Tudo que queria era contar a verdade, que tudo não passava de uma farsa e simplesmente NADA tinha acontecido entre os dois. Entretanto, Sasuke tinha a recomendado a não falar sobre o assunto com ninguém — mesmo que fossem amigos dela.

Doía no seu coração ter que mentir para eles, mas foi justamente o que fizera. Kiba foi o que mais reclamou, argumentando que:

— Você e o Uchiha? Ele não merece você. — Estava claramente chateado, ela presumiu que fosse pelo fato de não ter contado nada. — Aquele cafajeste safado. Não acredito que seduziu você! Se ele fizer alguma coisa, acabo com a raça dele! Pode me contar, Hinata-chan!

Tenten fora a que mais se animara com a "revelação".

— Quem poderia imaginar, hein? _Hein?_ — Dera-lhe cotoveladas de leve, com um sorriso, no mínimo, sugestivo. E que tinha feito Hinata corar até não poder mais. — Hinata _tá pegando_ o Sasuke!

Temari pareceu mais objetiva e desconfiada do que todo o resto, a opinião de Shino era parecida com a dela, apesar de não ter dito absolutamente nada sobre o assunto. Porém, a jovem Hyuuga conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber quando estava de acordo.

— Eu só estava me perguntando em que hora isso poderia ter acontecido — Temari disse com o indicador no queixo. — Você é muito boazinha, Hinata. Desde quando você gastaria seu tempo para namorar com Uchiha Sasuke?

Isso era uma grande verdade, sua vida era repleta de obrigações e deveres, normalmente não teria tempo para manter um relacionamento as escondidas. Além disso, de acordo com Sasuke — e a própria Temari —, todos sabiam dos sentimentos que nutria por Naruto. Claro que, ninguém precisava saber que ela sabia, então, limitou-se a dar um sorriso nervoso, como se pedisse desculpas.

Hinata nunca tinha agradecido tanto como tinha feito quando chegara em casa.

— Finalmente em casa! — Suspirou ao sentar-se na cama de solteiro, deixando a pesada bolsa no chão.

Atirou-se para trás apenas para encontrar a maciez do travesseiro — cheirava a lavanda — e fechar os olhos com força.

— Por que isso está acontecendo? — perguntou para ninguém em específico e virou-se de barriga para baixo, afundando ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro.

Queria gritar, quebrar coisas ou apenas chorar. Estava carregada de estresse, de emoções com quais não sabia lidar. Precisara apenas de algumas garrafas de bebida alcoólica para ferrar com tudo.

— Hinata-burra! Hinata-burra! — Socou a cabeça no travesseiro até ficar tonta.

Encolheu-se na cama e encarou um ponto na parede azulada do seu quarto. Deixou que a mente divagasse e eventualmente Sasuke veio a sua cabeça — por mais que estivesse evitando — e teve que grunhir. Ainda mais quando foram os lábios finos que a assombraram.

— Por que raios estou pensando na boca de Uchiha Sasuke? — resmungou baixinho. — Príncipe... Só se for do _inferno_. Bastardo arrogante.

"_Olhe pelo lado bom, bobinha! Ao menos ele é um gato!",_ uma voz sussurrou em sua mente.

_"Vá para o raio que o parta!¹", _pensou de volta, carrancuda.

E ainda assim, de algum modo, o pensamento a fez sorrir.

* * *

Sasuke estranhou quando chegou em casa e a porta estava entreaberta. Estava sendo assaltado? Com o cenho franzido, espiou antes de entrar. Não demorou a notar a chave de Itachi jogada na mesa de canto e o sobretudo negro pendurado na porta. Relaxou um pouco e suspirou.

O que seu irmão estava fazendo _ali?_ Pelo que ele tinha dito antes, não era para estar em casa até a próxima semana, então... _Por quê?_ E ainda tinha deixado a porta escancarada! Temia encontrá-lo aos amassos — ou coisa pior — com uma garota qualquer.

Para sua surpresa, Itachi apareceu no corredor, quase vestido devidamente, se não fosse pelo fato de estar sem camisa, com apenas uma calça cinza de moletom. Algumas gotículas de água escorriam pelo seu peito nu, e a toalha branca pendendo nos ombros denunciava que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

— E aí, _irmãozinho _— cumprimentou com um sorriso suspeito.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou com as sobrancelhas juntas. Observou o irmão sentar no sofá negro de couro e ligar a TV despreocupadamente, sem se importar em responder. — Achei que só chegaria semana que vem.

— Preocupado? — provocou sem olhá-lo. — Então, quem é a garota que você está trazendo pra casa? Pra isso acontecer, ela deve ser realmente importante.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — resmungou ainda de pé ao lado do sofá.

— Ah, entendi. — Itachi balançou a cabeça como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. — Então presumo que os fios de cabelo gigantescos no chão do banheiro sejam seus. Me conte, Sasuke, desde quando você virou travesti?

— Vai. Se. Ferrar! — amaldiçoou antes de revirar os olhos e rumar na direção do quarto.

Não queria falar sobre Hinata com Itachi. Não queria ter que explicar nada e nem ter que ficar aguentando as piadinhas ridículas que, com certeza, ele iria fazer.

Amaldiçoou mais algumas vezes, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. As cortinas escuras estavam fechadas e ele preferiu deixar assim. As paredes azuis também escuras deixavam tudo do jeito que ele preferia e fazia contraste com o piso de cerâmica branca. Os móveis de mogno eram distribuídos de uma forma que o quarto parecia ainda mais espaçoso.

A cama de casal ficava próxima a janela, a escrivaninha ficava perto da porta, junto com uma estante repleta de livros, mangás e filmes. Uma TV de 32 polegadas estava de frente para a cama e ao lado desta, um guarda-roupa embutido com portas de correr.

Sasuke deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando. Ele estava feliz, _muito_ feliz para ser mais exato. Namorar com Hinata, ainda que não fosse realmente de verdade, trazia a sensação de que tinha alcançado um sonho impossível. Durante um considerável tempo, ficou pensando que jamais seria capaz de alcançar o coração dela.

O Uchiha não era idiota, sabia que Hinata não pararia de fantasiar com Naruto ao menos que algo acontecesse — e com certeza, nada disso envolvia se declarar ou se esforçar _muuuito_ para conquistá-la, afinal, ainda era orgulhoso e arrogante demais para simplesmente se ajoelhar aos pés dela, sem contar que não ia adiantar muita coisa. Enquanto ela continuasse apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, suas chances eram completamente nulas.

Então, depois de vários anos com Sakura no seu pé, resolveu sair em um encontro com ela — que poderia ser chamado de tudo, menos de encontro — para que pudessem conversar. Obviamente a garota ficou radiante, achando que ele finalmente iria correspondê-la ou ao menos dar a chance de conquistá-lo.

Porém, ele acabou com todas as esperanças dela ao dizer:

— Sakura, isso não é o que você está pensando. Só te chamei aqui para conversarmos. — Ela se manteve em silêncio, claramente receosa, e ele continuara: — Nada vai acontecer entre nós. Você gosta do Naruto, não é?

— B-bem — gaguejara, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Ainda estava atônita pelo fora tão repentino. — Eu gosto, mas não tanto quanto gosto de você.

— Certo — murmurara, para depois apertar os lábios em uma linha reta. — Eu não gosto de você _dessa_ forma, Sakura. Você é minha amiga e nunca iremos passar disso. Entretanto, ainda que houvesse uma única chance, Naruto sempre gostou de você. Ele ficaria feliz por nós dois e ao mesmo tempo sofreria. — Deu uma pausa demorada e conteve um suspiro. — Se o que te impede de corresponder os sentimentos dele, sou eu, então isso não será mais um problema.

Depois disso, Sasuke foi embora sem olhar para trás. Não queria ficar para vê-la chorar — não por maldade, mas principalmente porque não teria nada que pudesse dizer para consolá-la.

Uma semana depois, Sakura e Naruto estavam namorando. Ele ficou feliz que a breve conversa deu algum resultado, e só ia depender dele para conquistar a Hyuuga a partir daquele momento.

Voltando o pensamento para o presente, tateou o bolso da calça jeans e puxou o enfeite de celular que tinha comprado. Tinha visto em uma vitrine e achou que combinava com Hinata; um pingente em formato de lua, com pequenas pedras brilhantes. Poderia usar como desculpa o fato de serem namorados e ela não ter nenhum presente — além do suéter — vindo dele e isso poderia gerar suspeitas.

Ou era o que planejava dizer.

E esperava que desse certo, porque esse era um dos primeiros passos para que o plano "Conquiste _Hinata-hime" _desse certo.

— Sasuke! Vem pra cá! A pizza já chegou! — Itachi gritou da sala e Sasuke soltou um suspiro.

Fazia um tempo que não ficava com o irmão, ele trabalhava demais e quando voltava para casa, sempre não ficava mais que alguns dias. Ainda que brigassem muito — principalmente pela falta de paciência de Sasuke em lidar com as provocações bobas de Itachi —, era bom passar um tempo com ele para relembrar o passado.

Com isso em mente, o Uchiha mais novo voltou a se levantar da cama e seguiu na direção da sala novamente. Encontrou a mesa de centro já pronta, com a caixa de pizza no meio, os copos e a garrafa de refrigerante ao lado.

— Pedi o sabor que você gosta — Itachi murmurou quando o viu parado. Ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de continuar: — Sobre antes, Sasuke, você sabe que eu estava brincando, né? Quero dizer, não precisa me dizer nada e não tem nada demais em...

— O nome dela é Hinata — Sasuke acabou por dizer, as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco, constrangido por ter falado aquilo alto. — E eu gosto dela.

Itachi sorriu. Era bom ver seu irmãozinho voltar a abrir o coração.

— Vocês estão namorando? — perguntou.

Pergunta difícil. Considerando que a resposta era "sim" e "não" ao mesmo tempo. Não queria bem falar dessa parte do assunto, então optou pela resposta mais simples:

— Ela não gosta de mim. — Pôde ver que havia várias perguntas passando pela cabeça de Itachi, então já que estava "se abrindo", falaria logo tudo: — Eu a trouxe para cá, porque ela estava bêbada e totalmente fora de si. E como não seria legal se o pai dela a visse no estado em que estava, foi o que aconteceu... — explicou.

— Você já falou pra ela como se sente? — quis saber.

Sasuke andou até a mesa e sentou do lado oposto ao do irmão. Pegou uma fatia de pizza com bastante queijo e tomate seco, mordeu um pedaço, depois de mastigar, respondeu:

— Ela meio que deduziu e eu não neguei. — Bebeu um gole de refrigerante e continuou: — Nós... Eu beijei ela, mas ela não se lembra. Nem que eu gosto dela ou do beijo. — Ao ver o olhar do irmão sobre si, perguntou: — O que? Não tenho culpa se ela é uma bêbada esquecida.

— Por favor, Sasuke. — Revirou os olhos. — A culpa é sua. Você não diz, ou melhor, "deixa a garota presumir" os seus sentimentos enquanto ela está bêbada! Você deve dizer diretamente. Garotas gostam quando falamos o que realmente sentimos de forma sincera e muitas vezes... De forma romântica.

Sasuke torceu os lábios de desagrado. Se fizesse isso, a situação com Hinata iria ficar muito estranha, e havia uma grande chance de receber um sonoro e gigantesco "não". E não era isso que queria.

— Garotas não querem garotos cheios de incertezas, Sasuke. Você _precisa_ falar pra ela.

— Nii-san — antes que percebesse já tinha saído. Costumava chamá-lo assim quando era menor. Mas continuou mesmo assim: —, Hinata quer um príncipe e eu não sou um. E mesmo que eu queira...

— Você é um Uchiha, pode fazer qualquer coisa. E... — Aproximou-se com um ar suspeito e um sorriso malicioso. — E quem disse que você não é um príncipe?

* * *

Uma semana tinha se passado. Hinata era otimista o suficiente para achar que nesse tempo ela deixaria de ser o centro das atenções — e fofocas — de toda a escola. Mas como em outras vezes, estava completamente enganada. Ao invés de ter diminuído, aconteceu justamente o contrário. Parecia que o falso namoro com Sasuke abalara todas as estruturas da vida social daqueles alunos bisbilhoteiros.

Poderia suportar os olhares de ódio das admiradoras-nem-tão-secretas de Sasuke, os toques inoportunos que recebia do "namorado", como beijos no rosto, apertões na cintura, abraços apertados — e os cheiros no pescoço, que quase a matavam do coração de tanta vergonha —, mas não podia fazer nada quando ele justificava tudo com "namorados fazem isso o tempo todo".

Achava que ele tinha esquecido um detalhe básico: ELES NÃO ERAM NAMORADOS DE VERDADE!

Urgh. Aquilo era tão estranho. Ter um namorado, ainda que fosse de mentira, mudava um pouco a perspectiva das pessoas sobre si, e isso era uma das únicas coisas boas que toda aquela confusão tinha trazido. Costumavam subestimá-la, achando que não era capaz de fazer grandes coisas, ela era apenas Hyuuga Hinata, a aluna estudiosa e tediosamente tímida. Mas agora ela era a garota que tinha ganhado o coração de Uchiha Sasuke.

Se eles soubessem a verdade...

— Por que você está tão pensativa? — Tenten interrompeu os pensamentos dela e antes que Hinata tivesse a chance de responder, terminou em um tom provocativo: — Pensando no Sasuke-kun?

— _Quê?_ — Não pôde evitar de corar um pouco. — Não! Não é nada disso!

— Então o que é? Desde que você assumiu o namoro com o Sasuke, você anda mais pensativa.

— Sério? — Ajeitou-se sobre a cama de solteiro e puxou o livro para a altura do peito. — Só estou um pouco preocupada com os testes, ainda não estudei nada.

— É mesmo, né? Essa semana você tem estado tão distante, admito que até senti um pouco de inveja. Queria um namorado que me paparicasse e me levasse de um lado para o outro.

— Mas você tem o Neji-nii-san. — Ela queria dizer que nada daquilo era real, mas se calou.

— É... _Éeee. _Mas seu primo é... Bem. — Procurava uma palavra para defini-lo. — Você sabe como o Neji é. E não somos namorados oficiais, como você também sabe. O que me faz querer saber: quando você ia me contar sobre essa coisa com o Sasuke? Esperei esse tempo todo para ficar sozinha com você e perguntar sobre isso. Desde quando? Isso ficou um pouco confuso, sabe? Porque todos sabiam o quanto você era apaixonada pelo idiota do Naruto e parece que você e o Sasuke já estão em um momento... _Avançado._

Hinata corou.

— Nós nunca fizemos _aquilo_, Tenten-chan. — Sentiu-se bem por isso ser a única verdade dentro de todas as mentiras que estava contando. E por isso, continuou: — Não sei bem como aconteceu, foi depois da terceira ou quarta vez que o Naruto-kun se declarou para a Sakura-san. Nós conversarmos um pouco na aula de culinária...

— Eu nem sabia que você fazia parte desse clube, muito menos o Sasuke.

— Mas eu não faço, só passo lá às vezes. — Essa parte também era verdade e ela se impressionou com a facilidade que começou a contar mentiras. Isso não era o jeito dela, mas estava acontecendo. — Eu ajudo eles com os biscoitos, eles acham que os meus são macios. — Bateu um indicador no outro e desviou o olhar para continuar: — Eu sei que é estranho, mas o Uch... Sasuke-kun também aparece lá para ajudar de vez em quando. E como fomos nos encontrando, acabamos conversando e... Tudo isso aconteceu — finalizou o assunto depressa, não aguentaria inventar mais coisas.

— Então toda aquela tensão nos corredores era encenação?

— Não, não era. S-sasuke kun — ainda engasgava quando tentava chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome — é muito implicante na maior parte do tempo.

— Isso é tão fofo! Vocês formam um lindo casal, inesperado, admito, mas muito bonito! E parecem tãããão apaixonados! — Hinata franziu o cenho. Apaixonados? Que piada! — Quero algo assim!

— Você acha? — a Hyuuga quis saber e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

— É claro! Depois que vocês oficializaram, descobrimos que o Sasuke tem expressões diferentes das de: desprezo, desconfiança, indiferença e entediado. Nunca reparou? Ele até sorri quando está com você. É um pouco assustador ver essa mudança de atitude tão de repente. — Levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. — Mas isso não importa! A questão é que ele está completamente apaixonado por você! Dá pra perceber só de olhar! Vai por mim, Hinata-chan!

Ela conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos e deu uma risadinha. Aquilo era uma das coisas mais absurdas que já tinha escutado.

O bastardo Uchiha apaixonado por ela... Até parece.

Não é?

* * *

Mais um intervalo longo demais em uma das melhores escolas do Japão. Lá estava ela, sentada — a contra gosto — entre as pernas de Sasuke, enquanto dava mordidas fortes demais em seu pão de yakisoba. Ele parecia tranquilo, enquanto comia os rolos de omelete da marmita que tinha trago, alheio aos olhares dos colegas.

— Eu acho que isso não está dando certo — Hinata se manifestou de repente e quando ele continuou em silêncio, continuou: — Esse namoro falso. Estamos chamando mais atenção do que se tivéssemos deixado os boatos se espalharem.

Sasuke se manteve impassível. Só precisava ficar calmo e poderia resolver tudo. Já tinha imaginado o momento tantas vezes que parecia até já ter ocorrido. Terminou de mastigar o rolinho de omelete e replicou:

— Você está terminando comigo? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente e ela teve que se virar um pouco e levantar o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. A proximidade inesperada assustou-a e fez com que o sangue subisse para o seu rosto. — É isso?

Hinata quis bufar, mas segurou-se. Os olhos leitosos ainda fixos nele, sustentando o seu olhar incisivo demais. Reparou que a boca dele estava suja, e, por impulso, limpou ali, tirando os farelos do canto dos lábios dele.

— Limpe a boca — resmungou e preparou-se para virar o rosto, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo e a manteve naquela posição. — Eles estão olhando.

— Vai terminar comigo na frente de todos eles? Você é má.

_Perto demais._

— O que temos não é um namoro de verdade, então não temos nada para terminar — voltou a dizer, tentando se concentrar no que ele dizia e não em seus lábios.

Hinata disse para si mesma que tudo que estava sentindo era uma reação normal do seu corpo, afinal, além de Neji — que não tinha nada a ver com um relacionamento romântico —, nunca ficou tão próxima de um garoto.

Tudo que estava experimentando era novo. E era com Sasuke. Os toques, as sensações, os sentimentos. E isso era tudo confuso demais. Daquela distância, conseguia enxergar todos os detalhes do seu rosto: os lábios rosados e finos em contraste com a pele pálida, os olhos escuros e misteriosos, o nariz pequeno e afilado. Percebeu quase com humor, que a barba começava a se sobressair no queixo dele.

— Continua cruel — Sasuke murmurou, um sorriso discreto e irônico no canto dos lábios. — Você está vermelha.

— Está calor — mentiu. O que ela queria dizer, era que ele estava perto demais, mas desistiu. Não queria dar o prazer a ele de admitir que estava morrendo de vergonha. — Você deveria se afastar, ainda estamos na escola e é proibido... — A voz morreu quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo os narizes se roçarem.

— Deveria te beijar?

O coração de Sasuke batia tão rápido que ele achava que ia ter um infarto. Temia que pudesse ser escutado por ela. Aquilo tudo era muito mais difícil do que tinha imaginado. Seguir os conselhos de Itachi para conquistá-la... Onde estava com a cabeça quando tinha aceitado aquilo?

"_Você tem que dizer pra ela o que sente, mas também não pode ser assim na lata, porque senão vai assustá-la. Vai fazendo pequenas coisas e fique próximo, vai ter uma hora que ela não vai resistir..."_

Ele que não estava resistindo, isso sim. Assustá-la? Ele que estava assustado. Fora a semana mais difícil e assustadora de sua vida. Nunca tinha se esforçado para conquistar nenhuma garota e só por causa disso entendia o que Naruto sofria quando corria atrás de Sakura. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se ao se declarar, simplesmente fosse correspondido.

E ali, com ela tão próxima, os lábios entreabertos, cálidos e os olhos brilhantes e assustados, encarando-o daquela maneira e as bochechas rosadas... Jesus. Ele não iria resistir. Não era de ficar mostrando afeto em público — mesmo com Naruto ou Sakura, as pessoas mais próximas que tinha —, mas com ela, tinha um sentimento de possessão com qual ele não conseguia lutar.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, mas ao invés de beijá-la, desviou os lábios para sua orelha e mordiscou ali.

— Brincadeira.

Ela arquejou, surpresa e sentindo-se traída sem motivo aparente. Novamente, por impulso, se afastou e deu um soco com toda sua força no meio do peito dele. Sasuke também pego de surpresa, soltou um gemido e caiu para o lado na grama.

— Idiota! Não faça mais essas coisas!

— Você é forte — sussurrou com a voz engasgada. _Estou morrendo,_ pensou dramaticamente. — De onde você tirou essa força, Hyuuga?

Hinata achou que depois daquilo, não se surpreenderia mais, só que estava errada. Sasuke deu uma risada, o que foi completamente estranho e assustador. Jamais tinha o visto rindo daquela maneira. Ele sempre soltava risadas e sorrisos irônicos, sarcásticos ou de deboche. Mas aquela ali... Era uma risada de verdade.

Não pode evitar ficar boquiaberta com a situação e totalmente paralisada.

— Você está rindo — sibilou baixinho, parecendo uma acusação.

De repente as palavras de Tenten vieram a sua cabeça.

_Ele até sorri quando está com você._

— Sasuke — voltou a chamar sem o honorifico, o que soou estranho em sua boca. — Você está rindo, mas sabe o que é engraçado? Em uma semana fizemos as pessoas acreditarem que estamos namorando, até Tenten-chan disse que parecemos apaixonados. Isso não é engraçado?

Nesse momento ele ficou totalmente sério. Oh. Estava sendo tão óbvio assim? De repente veio uma luz em sua mente. Talvez deveria dizer, ali, naquele momento...

— Hinata, eu...

— Ei! _Teme!_ Chega desse grude na frente de todo mundo, ninguém aguenta mais! Todos já entendemos que vocês estão apaixonados e não conseguem sair de perto do outro! — Naruto berrou, delicado e sutil como sempre.

A Hyuuga se levantou rapidamente e bateu a mão na saia para tirar os resquícios de grama que estavam ali. Fez várias reverências, desculpando-se, totalmente morta de vergonha. Viu Sasuke dar um suspiro e uma veia saliente se destacar em sua testa. Também percebeu que havia um leve rubor em seu rosto.

— Sasuke-kun, você está corado? — Não era para soar como uma provocação, mas foi exatamente assim que pareceu.

— Não vamos falar disso — rebateu e apertou os lábios, constrangido. — Vamos embora.

Dessa vez ela não reclamou pelo fato de ele sair arrastando-a pela mão através dos corredores. Apenas seguiu-o em silêncio. E, sem saber, encantada com aquelas reações.

E pegou a si mesma no flagra, vendo que:

Uchiha Sasuke conseguia ser fofo, mesmo sendo um idiota.

Estava se sentindo atraída por ele — e rezava para que parasse por ai.

Queria que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Hinata se trancou no quarto escuro e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Precisava pensar, era isso que tinha que fazer.

Já tinha se dado conta que havia atração e tensão entre eles — ele não poderia estar brincando, não é? —, e isso já era vergonhoso o suficiente para admitir. Mais do que isso, era o fato que pela primeira vez depois de anos, Naruto não tinha passado por sua cabeça durante uma semana inteira.

O que era aterrorizador.

Ainda era apaixonada por ele, porque os sentimentos não desapareciam assim, de uma hora para outra. Só que, ao mesmo tempo, havia um sentimento de conforto em seu peito, que diminuía aquela sensação de estar sendo sufocada.

Não doía mais olhar para Naruto e ver que ele estava feliz com Sakura. Esteve ocupada demais tentando lidar com a bagunça que sua vida tinha virado para poder se importar com isso. E só nesse instante percebeu sua condição atual.

Depois de tanta confusão, a situação não era de todo ruim. Tinha que ser otimista, alguma coisa teria que começar a dar certo. Só não tinha muita certeza se Sasuke era a melhor opção para isso. Deixar-se levar por ele, poderia ser um perigo. Apaixonar-se por ele poderia acarretar uma consequência muito pior do que tinha ocorrido com Naruto.

Estaria disposta a se magoar mais uma vez? Já tinha percebido que esperar por um príncipe era idiotice, essas coisas realmente não aconteciam na vida real — tudo não passava de um conto de fadas. Pedir um príncipe era demais. E quando parava para pensar nisso, percebia que mesmo não sendo um dos mais cavalheiros, Sasuke tinha a ajudado várias vezes: quando ficou bêbada, emprestando o casaco, fazendo tudo aquilo para que ela não ficasse com uma má reputação. Tinha até mesmo a escutado falando do que não devia.

Ele não era _tão_ ruim como tinha imaginado. Ainda era um idiota, isso era fato, porém, não tanto quanto ela pensava que ele era.

E já que, de algum modo, ele estava fazendo tão bem para si no sentido de se livrar de sentimentos ruins, poderia se aproveitar do namoro falso para não pensar mais em Naruto... Não era? Afinal, não tinha nada de errado nisso. Eles não namoravam de verdade... Não precisava se sentir culpada por pensar nisso... Ou devia?

Suspirou e se encolheu na cama em posição fetal, abraçando as pernas com força. Poderia fazer o que quisesse, ainda que terminasse com aquela farsa, nunca mais sua vida seria a mesma. Ela ainda seria lembrada como a garota que namorou Uchiha Sasuke _oficialmente._

Deu um sorriso com isso. Não sabia por que sentia orgulho desse feito, mesmo que fosse uma mentira.

— É isso. Não preciso terminar com essa farsa agora, posso continuar com isso. Só não posso me apaixonar por ele.

E repetiu isso até dormir, para que não esquecesse.

* * *

Um mês depois e Hinata já tinha se acostumado totalmente as "investidas" de Sasuke. Ainda ficava com muita vergonha e tinha batido nele umas duas ou três vezes por reflexo, quando ele a mordera na orelha. Mas tirando esses detalhes, sentia-se mais à vontade em volta dele.

Eles se compreendiam no silêncio, ele ainda implicava e ela retornava. As pessoas finalmente também começaram a se acostumar com os dois como um casal e deixaram-nos de lado _só um pouquinho_. Eles conversaram sobre coisas que ela sequer imaginou que ele poderia gostar, enquanto ele descobriu que ela era muito mais do que deixava transparecer.

Chegou a um ponto em que ambos tinham esquecido que o relacionamento que tinham não era real. Isso só foi relembrado, quando depois da aula, eles saíram casualmente para uma lanchonete para descansar um pouco.

Hinata estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, confortavelmente, bebericando o enorme copo de chá gelado. Sasuke a observava discretamente por cima da revista que estava fingindo ler.

Respirou fundo. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

— Hinata? — chamou baixinho e colocou a revista em cima da mesa.

— Hum? — Desviou o olhar para ele, parecendo ter sido tirada de algum devaneio. — Você me chamou?

— É. — Enfiou a mão no bolso do uniforme apenas para garantir que _aquilo_ estava lá, em segurança. — Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

A Hyuuga franziu o cenho, desconfiada, mas assentiu.

— O que é? — perguntou timidamente. — Não é outro truque igual aquele do bolinho, não é?

Uma semana antes Sasuke tinha "tacado" um bolinho no rosto dela de propósito, só para a cobertura sujar o canto de seus lábios e para que ele pudesse limpar... _Com a língua._

— Sobre aquilo? Eu não estava falando sério. — Deu de ombros.

— Eu tinha praticamente certeza que você iria me lamber — retrucou baixinho para si mesma, mas ele acabou ouvindo.

"_E eu teria, se você não tivesse limpado antes com as mangas da sua blusa de frio", _pensou.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e disfarçou o nervosismo. Tateou a caixinha mais uma vez no bolso e contou até três antes de tirar. Colocou em cima da mesa e empurrou na direção dela.

— Aqui. Abra.

Hinata pegou a caixinha de veludo azul, o coração batendo forte e a boca repentinamente seca. Prendeu a respiração e abriu, soltou um arquejo de surpresa: um anel simples, com duas pérolas pequenas. Totalmente adorável.

— Eu não posso...

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase que ele já esperava, interrompeu-a:

— Achei que combinava com os seus olhos.

Ela parou no mesmo instante, o olhar alternando entre ele e o anel. Tinha que falar alguma coisa... Tinha que recusar. Qual teria sido o preço daquilo? Não era certo aceitar. Entretanto, como podia recusar quando ele tinha dito aquilo e os olhos escuros estavam fixos em si, com um brilho tão misterioso que a fazia se arrepiar?

— Olha só o que diz nessa revista! — a garota da mesa de trás falou alto demais, assustando-a. — Se apaixonar leva 0.2 segundos.² Impressionante, não é?

A Hyuuga engoliu em seco, sentindo-se nervosa de repente. As mãos tremeram, e ela apressou-se em tentar pará-las. Precisava pensar em outra coisa, iria tirar o anel da caixa, quando a mão de Sasuke cobriu a sua devagar.

— Eu vou fazer isso — decidiu e ela não pôde negar. Quando ele tirou o anel da caixa e deslizou o anel pelo seu dedo anelar da mão direita, um arrepio atravessou toda a sua espinha. — Parece que eu acertei o número.

— Nee-chan?

Hinata ficou paralisada e virou a cabeça lentamente para o lado — igual ao filme do exorcista —, apenas para encontrar Hanabi parada ao lado da mesa, segurando a bolsa da escola. Parecia totalmente surpresa em vê-la ali, o que não durou muito, já que a expressão de surpresa passou rapidamente para euforia, para ficar na maliciosa.

"_Ai Meu Deus!", _Hinata rogou.

— Você e o Sasuke-kun estão mesmo namorando!

— Hanabi, por favor, _não faça isso _— pediu, as bochechas vermelhas. — S-sasuke-kun, me desculpe. — Fazia tanto tempo que ela não gaguejava, o que chamou a atenção dele.

— Está tudo bem. — Fez um gesto com a mão que dispensava esse tipo de coisa. — Nós...

— Nee-chan, nee-chan. — Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de aprovação. — O que eu faço com você, sua danadinha? Chamando-o tão informalmente... Aaah!

— Hanabi! — Levantou da cadeira rapidamente e pegou a bolsa que estava na cadeira ao lado, ajeitando-o no ombro em seguida. Depois, pegou a mão da irmã. — Desculpe! Estou indo agora!

Saiu arrastando Hanabi para fora, sob os protestos dela que não adiantou de nada, e Hinata só parou quando estavam no meio do caminho.

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

— Não ééééé?! — esticou a palavra em um tom provocativo. — Então é o quê? E esse anel no seu dedo? Nee-chan, você não sabe mentir pra mim, eu sou muito melhor nisso do que você. Estou impressionada, você estava mesmo namorando com o Sasuke-kun e conseguiu esconder de mim durante todo esse tempo? Não acrediiiiiiito!

— Não é isso! — choramingou. — Nenhuma palavra sobre isso, ok? Nenhuma. Palavra!

— Eeh? Por que? — resmungou.

— Apenas me prometa que não vai falar disso para suas amigas ou para o Neji-nii-san ou para...

— Tá, tá. Entendi. Ok, deixa comigo — desdenhou com uma expressão emburrada.

— Obrigada, _imouto³._

* * *

Enquanto colocava o jantar na mesa, Hinata percebeu que seu pai a observava discretamente por cima do jornal. Se ela já não fosse uma observadora nata, jamais teria notado. Franziu o cenho, desconfiada. O que era aquele clima esquisito?

Colocou a tigela de arroz na frente do pai e juntou as mãos.

— Coma bem, otou-san!

Hiashi apenas balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e abaixou o jornal. Estudou-a cuidadosamente enquanto ela ia para o seu lugar, em completo silêncio. Depois olhou para Hanabi, que estava sorrindo tanto que parecia uma psicopata.

Começaram a refeição em silêncio e só quando estavam na metade que ele disse alguma coisa:

— Hinata, soube que você está namorando um Uchiha. — Hinata teve que juntar toda sua força de vontade para não cuspir todo o arroz. Aquela peste da sua irmã! Ah! — É verdade?

O arroz desceu rasgando por sua garganta e ela forçou para baixo, na tentativa de não perder a compostura na frente do pai. Antes de responder, desviou o olhar para Hanabi e fuzilou-a com os olhos, e esta apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo por detrás do guardanapo.

Não poderia dizer que "não". Não quando Hanabi já tinha fofocado tudo para o pai, e presenciado aquela cena que era, no mínimo, suspeita, na lanchonete.

— Sim, otou-san. — Desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos em cima do colo. Já previa um sermão a caminho.

Maldita Hanabi!

— Hum... — murmurou. — Bom, você deveria trazê-lo aqui para me apresentar.

— QUÊ? — Hanabi berrou. — Uchiha Sasuke aqui em casa? O senhor está falando sério?

— Hanabi — Hiashi a repreendeu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— O senhor está falando sério, otou-san? — Hinata perguntou, atônita. Esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Aquele era mesmo o seu pai?

— Claro. Por que eu brincaria com algo assim? — Apertou os lábios em uma linha reta e calou-se por um instante. — Traga-o aqui. Preciso saber se o Uchiha está aos pés da minha filha.

Mais um longo minuto de silêncio.

— C-certo — concordou. — Vou falar com ele.

Eles voltaram a comer em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Ainda assustada, Hinata ficou observando seu pai, enquanto terminava sua tigela de arroz. Que raios de reação tinha sido aquela? E por que ele parecia tão... tão... Satisfeito?

Assim como para várias outras perguntas que rondavam em sua mente; não tinha resposta para essa.

* * *

Sasuke chegou à escola mais cedo do que o de costume e a primeira coisa que viu foi um tumulto na frente do mural de avisos da escola. Tentou se lembrar se algo importante tinha acontecido recentemente, como um teste ou algo assim, porém, nada lhe veio a cabeça.

Por que todos estavam em cima do mural?

Curioso, andou até onde todos estavam e facilmente abriu o caminho no meio dos outros curiosos. Encontrou Hinata no meio deles, atolada, e empurrou-a para frente enquanto andava.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Eu não sei, ainda não consegui ver — respondeu.

Depois de alguns segundos eles ficaram bem na frente, podendo ver do que exatamente aquilo se tratava. Um cartaz branco, bem grande estava colado ali, e estava escrito:

**Peça escolar do festival de verão: Romeu e Julieta. Com Uchiha Sasuke como Romeu e Hyuuga Hinata como Julieta.**

Dali a lista continuava com o restante do "elenco", mas assim que lera o nome dos dois, Sasuke tinha paralisado.

— Parabéns, _Teme!_ — Naruto apareceu do nada e deu um tapa de leve nas costas de Sasuke. — Tenho certeza que você será um ótimo Romeu e com a Hinata-chan como Julieta, óh, vai ficar perfeito! — Fez um sinal de OK com a mão.

— Como... Quem... — Hinata não tinha palavras, só sabia que iria entrar em pânico a qualquer instante. — Quando...?

Era péssima para falar em público, ficava nervosa demais e começava a gaguejar. As mãos suavam e as pernas amoleciam e admitira ter desmaiado uma vez ainda no ensino fundamental em uma peça.

— Vamos. — Quando recobrou os sentidos, Sasuke puxou-a pela mão na direção da sala dos professores.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegaram lá, foi abrir a porta com força.

— Jiraya! — chamou em voz alta.

— Você deveria me chamar de Jiraya-sensei, seu pirralho mal educado! — Apareceu entre as cabines, comendo uma rosquinha. — O que foi?

Sasuke terminou de arrastar Hinata até onde o professor de Literatura estava e parou bem na frente dele, carrancudo.

— _O que foi?_ Como assim? O que significa aquela maldita peça de Romeu e Julieta?

— Uma peça de Romeu e Julieta? — replicou com um leve toque de humor.

— Eu entendi _isso._ Eu quero saber porque os nossos nomes estão lá! — sibilou, ranzinza. — Nem eu, muito menos Hinata nos inscrevemos para algo assim, então por que nossos nomes estão nessa coisa? — explodiu.

Jiraya olhou para ele como se ele fosse um retardado ou tivesse perdido um detalhe óbvio.

— Não é óbvio? — Sem resposta. — Vocês são o casal mais popular da escola, e como a peça tem um beijo, não teria nada demais para vocês dois fazerem isso. Seria muito desconfortável para outros alunos fazerem isso, então escolhi vocês.

— B-beijo? — ela gaguejou ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha dizia:

— Escolheu nós dois?

— É — assentiu, não parecendo nenhum pouco culpado por isso.

— Escolha outras pessoas! Tem vários outros casais na escola.

— Não, todos já concordaram que devem ser vocês dois. — Enfiou o resto da rosquinha na boca e terminou de boca cheia: — Agora, saiam daqui e parem de reclamar. Não tem volta. Entrego o roteiro da peça quando entrar em sala de aula. Vão, vão! — enxotou-os.

Sasuke e Hinata saíram da sala como duas pessoas saindo de uma guerra: desolados, perdidos e "tristes".

— Eu não posso fazer isso — Hinata sussurrou. — Eu não posso fazer uma peça.

Ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais e soltou um suspiro.

— Vamos ter que fazer, não tem jeito — declarou, conformando-se rápido com a ideia. Conhecendo bem Jiraya, nada o convenceria do contrário. Quanto mais eles tentassem dissuadi-lo, mais ele resistiria. — Jiraya é um pé no saco quando quer, não temos como fugir.

Ela estava prestes a chorar. _Por que ela?_

— Eu não consigo falar na frente de muitas pessoas — choramingou.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso — afirmou. — Confie em mim.

— O que vamos fazer?

— Só precisamos treinar. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Você parece suspeito — ela sibilou. — Aceitando isso facilmente, do nada.

Sasuke deu de ombros; odiava peças escolares, mas como não tinha nada a ser feito a respeito daquilo, simplesmente tentaria aproveitar a experiência e colocar tal coisa em seu "álbum" mental de momentos com Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Depois de quinze dias de intensos ensaios, o dia da peça chegou. Hinata sentia-se muito mais confiante para fazer aquilo depois de ter treinado tanto. Tirando a parte do beijo — que tinha sido a única coisa que não havia ensaiado —, conseguia se lembrar de tudo perfeitamente. Pegava-se recitando as falas enquanto tomava banho ou penteava o cabelo, e quando menos imaginava, tinha gravado todas as falas.

Realmente tentou não ficar pensando no beijo que daria em Sasuke, só o pensamento fazia com que suas bochechas corassem e as pernas ficassem trêmulas. Esperava que não desmaiasse na hora da peça, porque seria outro vexame a ser anotado em sua extensa lista.

— Você está bem? — Sasuke perguntou, olhando-a por um instante. Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

"_Você está bonita_", ele pensou e escondeu um sorriso.

Tinham-na colocado um vestido azul claro longo, com mangas que iam até os cotovelos. A roupa fazia com que as curvas sinuosas e pouco discretas dela ficassem ainda mais evidentes. O cabelo preto-azulado estava trançado e havia uma presilha de borboleta presa no final da trança. Não usava maquiagem alguma e a única joia que usava era o anel que Sasuke tinha lhe dado antes. Os olhos estavam mais claros do que o de costume e expressavam o nervosismo crescente que a dominava.

— Não desmaie.

Ela sorriu brevemente, os lábios rosados segurando uma risadinha.

— Vou tentar.

— Eu vou estar lá.

— É. Eu sei — murmurou. — É engraçado vê-lo nessa roupa. Até parece um príncipe.

— Se você decidir beber algo alcoólico por acidente dessa vez, poderei dizer que vim ao seu resgate, mas sem o cavalo branco.

Sasuke estava vestido com uma roupa bem mais simples, mas ainda assim, estava muito elegante e bonito — fazendo com que as meninas suspirassem. As roupas pretas, juntamente com o blazer, faziam-no parecer mais velho do que realmente era, e o cabelo penteado para trás, deixava-o particularmente sedutor.

Dessa vez ela riu de verdade.

— Nunca mais vai precisar fazer aquilo, porque nunca mais eu vou beber — afirmou.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso — avisou com deboche.

— Eu tenho...

Iria continuar, quando a voz de Jiraya a fez parar:

— Hora de começar, pirralhos. Vamos lá, todos para os seus lugares.

Antes que fosse empurrada para o lugar que deveria ir, Hinata sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir:

— Depois da peça preciso te dizer uma coisa.

— Também tenho que te falar uma coisa — confessou. Depois de mais de dois meses enrolando, tinha decidido que aquela era a hora de falar a verdade sobre o que sentia.

— Tudo bem — moveu os lábios e sorriu.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Cada um foi para o seu respectivo lugar e não demorou para que a música preenchesse todo o ambiente, depois as cortinas do palco do auditório foram abertas e a peça teve início.

Os minutos se passaram rapidamente, e todos os participantes faziam seus papéis muito bem. Hinata tinha gaguejado algumas vezes, mas logo se recuperava, quando alguém esquecia uma fala, improvisavam uma parecida, e assim se seguiu até o ato final.

E lá estava ela, Hyuuga Hinata, parada em frente ao corpo do seu "Romeu". Engoliu em seco, nervosa, e continuou sua fala:

— Vou beijar esses lábios; é possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles para me dar alento e dar morte. — Abaixou-se na direção dele, alguns fios de cabelo que tinham escapado da trança deslizaram pelo seu rosto, até pegar no dele.

Fechou os olhos com força e foi se abaixando ainda mais. Ah, Deus. Iria desmaiar.

— Hinata — Sasuke chamou baixinho, para apenas ela escutar, e abriu um olho. Ela parou ali, bem pertinho dele. Os que assistiram aguardaram, achando que tudo fazia parte da atuação; de onde estavam não dava para ver que Sasuke falava. — Eu queria te dizer isso só depois, mas eu vou dizer agora. — Uma pausa.

Ela olhou brevemente para cima e viu Jiraya murmurando um "vai logo", mas ignorou-o e voltou os olhos para o Uchiha mais uma vez.

— Sasuke-kun, eu vou fazer isso agora — sussurrou.

Antes que encostasse os lábios aos dele, ele ergueu a mão e com o polegar, traçou o contorno de uma de suas bochechas, carinhosamente, e com um sorriso pequeno, disse:

— Esse não é o nosso primeiro beijo. — E trouxe-a para si, beijando-a de forma muito mais lasciva do que deveria naquela ocasião.

Ninguém pareceu se importar, os gritos invadiram o auditório e uma música qualquer começou a tocar. Mas ela não ouvia nada daquilo, naquele momento, só existia Sasuke. Sua mente tinha sido tomada por uma névoa branca, que fazia com que seus membros amolecessem e uma vontade de rir tomasse conta de si.

_Esse não é o nosso primeiro beijo._

E tudo veio de repente, como se um raio tivesse caído em sua cabeça.

"_Você gosta de mim."_

"_Talvez. Mas isso não importa, porque você só gosta de príncipes e eu não sou um."_

_ "Uchiha-san, você é bonito o suficiente para ser um príncipe."_

_ E um beijo._

Ela se afastou dele, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e encontrou-o com um sorriso malicioso.

— Você se lembra agora? — perguntou.

— Acho que essa é a hora que eu morro.

— Você está sendo dramática — sussurrou.

— Eu morro agora... Na _peça. — _Pigarreou, com o rosto completamente vermelho. — Teus lábios estão quentes! — disse alto, retomando o diálogo.

Pegou o punhal de mentira que estava no cinto de Sasuke e fingiu se esfaquear, para depois cair em cima dele, de forma desajeitada.

— Você não é bonito o suficiente para ser um príncipe — disse baixinho, enquanto a peça continuava em suas cenas finais.

— Não sou? — sussurrou de volta com a voz embargada; o cabelo dela estava em sua boca.

— Não é — afirmou e aproveitou que não estava olhando para ele para poder continuar, com muita coragem: — É mais. — Ele ficou em silêncio. — E você mentiu pra mim!

— Eu omiti, é diferente.

— _Calem a boca_ — Jiraya resmungou.

A peça terminou tranquilamente e o público aplaudiu. Depois de agradecer todos, Hinata andou para um lugar mais tranquilo e Sasuke a seguiu, indo alguns passos atrás. Ela parou na árvore em que outra ocasião, tinha acordado no ombro dele.

Sem se virar para olhá-lo, a Hyuuga começou:

— Então, você gosta de mim. — Se virasse para encará-lo, iria ter um troço. Nem sabia como ainda estava de pé.

— Sim. Dessa vez você não está bêbada e não vai esquecer, porque eu estou dizendo "sim" e não "talvez".

— Mesmo?

— Sim, eu gosto de você, Hyuuga Hinata. _De verdade._ Eu não te disse sobre o beijo antes, porque você não gostava de mim e admito, com nenhuma culpa, que usei o boato como desculpa para me aproximar de você. Talvez assim, eu pudesse mostrar que poderia ser o príncipe que tanto desejava ou talvez...

— É a primeira vez que o ouço falar tanto, Sasuke — interrompeu-o e dessa vez, voltou-se para ele. Prendia um sorriso. — Você nunca vai ser o príncipe que eu tanto desejo — murmurou. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, em um claro sinal de derrota. — Porque você é muito melhor.

O Uchiha encarou-a, em choque. Hinata juntou as mãos no peito, e trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, envergonhada.

— Eu não entendi...

— Durante todo esse tempo que estivemos nesse namoro falso... Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que depois de um tempo não era mais falso para mim? — tentou explicar. — Obrigada. Obrigada, Sasuke, por estar do meu lado e me fazer se apaixonar por você. Durante todo esse tempo, eu estive procurando pelo príncipe errado, porque, no fim, ele sempre foi você.

— Incrível, você não gaguejou nenhuma vez dizendo isso — provocou enquanto diminuía os poucos passos que os separavam.

Os braços dele envolveram a cintura feminina, puxando-a de encontro a si. Ela colocou as mãos no ombro dele, vermelha como um tomate, mas o sorriso nunca abandonando o seu rosto.

— Efeito Uchiha Sasuke — justificou.

— Continue apaixonada por mim, _Hinata-hime._

Hinata riu e apertou os dedos nos ombros dele, esperando que aquela onda de sensações a arrebatasse novamente, e não demorou muito para que seu desejo fosse concedido.

Os lábios dele pressionaram contra os dela, primeiro devagar, apreciando o contato morno de sua pele contra o dela, desfrutando de sua inocência tentadora. Só depois deixou que sua língua se encontrasse com a dela, timidamente, em um ritmo lento e ao mesmo tempo... _Mágico._

— Eu vou, Príncipe Sasuke.

— Você queria me dizer alguma coisa antes... O que era? — perguntou ansioso.

— Você quer saber isso agora? — Apertou os lábios, ainda agarrada a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça, murmurando um "sim". — Meu pai quer conhecer você.

Sasuke fez uma careta e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

— Preciso fazer isso?

— Sim. Príncipes normalmente são corajosos, você sabe disso, não é? — provocou.

— É, estou lembrado disso.

— Não se preocupe, ele vai gostar de você.

Ele fez outra careta.

Ah... Depois de tudo, aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer por sua princesa. E com isso, Hinata aprendeu três coisas muito importantes:

\- Príncipes realmente não existem, mas você pode conseguir um de qualquer jeito. Só não era bom esperar que viesse com um cavalo branco, porque, de acordo com Sasuke, isso era muito brega.

\- Ele podia ter virado seu namorado, mas continuava sendo um bastardo idiota e arrogante.

\- Uma pessoa demora apenas 0.2 segundos para se apaixonar, mas ela demorou quase um mês. Segundo Sasuke, talvez tivesse algo errado com o cérebro dela, por não ter o notado desde o começo e com isso, ele descobriu que ela tinha um soco ainda mais potente do que imaginara.

* * *

¹ A Hinata é boazinha demais para falar "foda-se". AUHAUHA. Ainda que ela esteja OOC em relação ao Sasuke aqui, não é o suficiente para essa palavra.

² Tirei daqui .

³ Irmã mais nova.

**A/N: **Olá, como vão? :D Mil desculpas pela demora, a única justificativa que tenho é que sou burra pra caralho. AUHAUHAUHAUAH. Eu finalizei a história no nyah! e no SS, mas esqueci daqui. ._. /apanha. Não sei como isso aconteceu. De qualquer forma, isso me deu coragem para finalmente revisar a fanfic, que estava cheio de erros idiotas. ÇOCORR, e alguns escrotos também. Há erros gramaticais que são propositais, admito antes que taquem pedras em mim. AUHAUAHUA Eu pulei um bando de descrições, porque não julguei ser muito importante, por assim dizer. E também, eu prometi pra mim que isso terminaria como uma three-shot (originalmente era uma oneshot, ai ficou grande demais e virou uma two-shot e tbm ficou grande demais), porque senão eu nunca terminaria. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado, foi uma delícia escrever isso aqui! Meu primeiro projeto SH que não foi uma oneshot. :') É isso.

**Agradecimentos: **Hime-chan, Nanaco, Silva-chan, N. Owens (ainda vou responder seus reviews direito, sua lindja s2), Veraozao, YuukiYuuna, Dedessa-chan e ao Guest UAHUAHAUHAUH. Obrigada por lerem e comentar. Agradeço, de todo o meu coração, pelo apoio, vocês são demais!

É isso, espero que também comentem nesse último capítulo. Beijo e até a próxima!


End file.
